Fanhunter: Fan Force
by Dhaem17
Summary: Historia ambientada en el universo Fanhunter, donde un grupo de fans lucha por la libertad, el libre mercado de cómics y el buen rollo.
1. Training Day

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**"TRAINING DAY"**

**Portada nº 1: **_Parodiando la portada del primer número de The Ultimates, podemos ver las siluetas de los distintos miembros de la Fan Force._

_Informe de datos del ordenador de Trinidad. _

Bienvenidos a Lugópolis.

Tras la instauración del culto a Dick y la prohibición de la subcultura, en Lugopolis, como en tantas otras ciudades, no tardaron en aparecer pequeños grupos de Resistencia, formados por roleros, wargameros, DJs, lectores de Tolkien, Lovecraft, Asimov... seguidores de Marvel y DC, otakus, etc.... Su centro de reunión era la libreria clandestina Totem. Pero la Totem fue descubierta y sus dueños asesinados por las tropas de represión que previamente habían volado la libreria por los aires. Los fans volvían a están desorganizados, y eran pocos en una ciudad que crecía en todos los sentidos convirtiendose en lo más parecido a Los Ángeles de "Blade Runner" que uno podía encontrar en Galicia. Entonces llegó él.

Se llamaba Wachoman y decía ser un antiguo agente de la F.P.F, organización de la que poco o nada sabiamos y ,la verdad, que nos sonaba a ciencia-ficción de baratillo. Quizá por eso le creimos. Él nos organizó y los pocos que quedabamos en esta ciudad, practicamente incomunicada con el resto del Reino de Dick como Gotham en "Tierra de Nadie", somos ahora un grupo más o menos efectivo. Habiamos salvado gran parte de material subversivo y efectuado unas cuantas incursiones cuando perdimos a Wachoman en un viaje que nos llevó a una loca batalla en la Torre de Hércules. De eso hace ya un año.

Pero el grupo sigue junto y seguimos aqui, al pie del cañon, sobreviviendo, e intentando averiguar como le va al resto de fans que hay perdidos por el mundo. Wachoman nos enseño que no había que esconderse, que había que dar la cara y devolver los golpes, y si era posible, darle una patadita en los morros a su Santidad, Alejo I, al grito de "Yip Yip Kiaaii".

_Fin del Informe._

_Afueras de Lugópolis, 23:57._

- Mmm, bonito lugar, no parece peor que Barnacity.

La extraña, pues su voz era femenina, inició su andadura hacia la ciudad, cubierta con un chubasquero cuya capucha dificultaba la visión de su rostro, pero si uno se fijaba bien en sus manos, vería que son bastante peludas en su dorso... y las uñas eran más bien garras.

_Lugópolis, Los Suburbios, interior de la Muralla_, 23:59

- ¡¡¡Arretez Vous!!!

Acento francobelga, levemente gangoso, sin duda un Macute. En realidad eran tres de esos gabachos, persiguiendo a un chaval que corría como loco por las calles llenas de una marea humana, llevando consigo un número de "Predicador". Había que estar muy loco para salir a la calle con un cómic sin llevarlo en un maletín con doble fondo o debajo de un montón de arcilla. El fan no tuvo mejor idea que meterse en un callejón para intentar despistar a sus perseguidores, pero parecía que ese día los Macutes estaban especialmente lúcidos y no le perdieron.

El chaval se dio cuenta con horror de que el callejón no tenía salida.

- Oh, mierda... que tópico.

- Bien, mon ami, danos le cómic y no te haremos mucho daño, oui?

Los Macutes avanzaban rapidamente hacía el chico que ya se había resignado a lo peor cuando de repente sintió que algo o alguien le cogía, impulsandolo hacía arriba. Cuando se decidió a abrir los ojos pudo ver que estaba varios metros por encima de los pasmados Macutes, colgando de una... ¿telaraña?

- ¿Estas bien chico?

- ¿Uh?

- Si estas bien, hombre, ¿tienes problemas de oido?

La voz venía de arriba y el joven pudo ver en la escalera de incendios al tipo que sujetaba la telaraña que lo había alzado, alejandolo de los Macutes.

- Oiga, ¿podría bajarme? El numerito Spider-Man está muy bien pero yo sufro vértigo.

- Te bajaré cuando mi amiga se ocupe de los gabachos.

- Merde! ¡Baja a ese enfant ahora mismo, fan insurrecto!- Los Macutes estaban claramente nerviosos. No sabían como actuar en situaciones así, sus neuronas no daban para tanto.

- Tranquilo, mi compañero le bajará dentro de un rato- dijo una voz a espaldas de los Macutes.

- ¿Quien...?- Fue lo último que pudo decir el primer Macute antes de recibir un brutal golpe con el canto de una espada, propinado por una joven alta y atlética, pelirroja y que parecía llevar una cota de malla. Uno de los Macutes desenvainó su katana y atacó a la muchacha, que con un rapido movimiento desarmó a su rival al que seguidamente propinó una patada en el bajo vientre, haciendole caer al suelo. El tercer Macute, bastante acojonadillo tras ver caer a sus dos compañeros, intentó huir pero la chica se le adelanto lanzandole un puñal y tumbandolo en el acto.

- Buen trabajo, Sonja- dijo el emulador del trepamuros.

- Gracias Tito.

- Ehhh, ¿podrían dejarse de felicitaciones mutuas y bajarme de una vez? tengo que hacer mis compras en el mercadillo negro de San Eisner.

- Vaaaale, ya te bajo. Que desagradecida es la juventud de hoy- dijo Tito.

_Barrio de A Piringalla, aún cerca de las afueras, 00:02_

A la extraña le encantaba pasear de noche, sobre todo desde su transformación, de la que ya hacía unos tres meses. La verdad, el pasar de ser una fan normal de las pelis de hombres lobo a convertirse en una licantropo no era tan traumático. Bueno, el susto que se dieron sus vecinos no lo quitaba nadie. ¿Como se había producido el cambio? ¿Por que se había quedado así en vez de transformarse solo las noches de luna llena? Estaba claro que sufría un caso agudo del Sindrome Sinclair, o lo que es lo mismo: estado licantrópico permanente.

Había salido de Barnacity hace dos días y se había colado en un tren que la trajo hasta Galicia. Su único equipaje era un poco de carne cruda, y su colección de DVDs de filmes de hombres lobo. No tenía donde verlos, pero tampoco quería desprenderse de ellos.

Ahora vagabundeaba por las calles de Lugópolis, preguntandose donde podría pasar la noche, cuando su olfato capto algo... "Cómics... alguien de por aqui tiene cómics"

_Galerias de la Plaza de Santo Domingo, cerca de las ruinas de la libreria Totem, 00:05_

- Tendrías que haber visto la cara que pusieron los Macutes cuando vieron elevarse a aquel crio con mi telaraña.

- Yo lo llamaría más bien "Moco pegajoso gris"

- Bueno, aún tengo que perfeccionar la fórmula.

- ¿Fórmula? ¡Si la creaste por accidente en tu laboratorio al intentar crear una réplica de las garras de Lobezno con panchitos, whiskas y una lata de Coca-Cola!

- Asi de caprichoso es el destino.

- La suerte.

El destino.

- Suerte.

- Des-ti-no

-Su-er-te

- Podriais quedaros ahí toda la noche discutiendo como un par de imbéciles, pero yo si fuera vosotros entraría ahora mismo.

La última persona que había discutido una sugerencia de Shocker había acabado bastante mal (no podía comer ni con una pajita), y era Shocker el que se dirigía con tono autoritario a Tito y a Sonja.

Los tres entraron en los restos de Totem Comics, donde solo quedaban estanterías y un mostrador quemado. Pero el mostrador ocultaba un acceso secreto a una base subterránea. El acceso era una especie de túnel de aire, parecido al de la Batcueva. Simplemente había que dejarse caer.

El interior de la base era más o menos como la casa de cualquier friki: sala, comedor, cocina, almacén del material sucultural, etc... Cuando Sonja, Tito y Shocker entraron, fueron parar directamente a la sala de estar. Ryo Miñogui, otaku aprendiz de samurai, y Winston, fan de Carpenter, se encontraban rodeados de latas de cerveza vacias jugando en la Playstation trucada. Ryo, al percatarse de la llegada de sus compañeros pausó el juego.

- ¡Eh! ¿como os ha ido?- preguntó.

- Bastante mejor de lo esperado, no nos aburrimos.-respondió Sonja.

- Y hemos conseguido otra copia de "Born Again" que tenía requisada un Macute.-dijo Tito, mientras alzaba una bolsa de plastico.- Por cierto, ¿donde está Trinidad?

- Con los ordenadores- respondió Winston.

- Vaya a este paso voy a acabar teniendo celos de esos montones de chatarra.- dijo Tito mientras salía de la sala rumbo al "taller"

_Interior del recinto de la Muralla, 00:20_

La extraña confiaba en su olfato, una aprende a fiarse de los sentidos hipersensibilizados.

El rastro era claro y se había visto reforzado porque alguién había pasado recientemente por allí con un comic. Siguiendo su camino, absorta en su olfato, no se dió cuenta de que estaba siendo rodeada por Splatterpunkies, bandas callejeras anti-fans.

- Titas, titas... tenemos carne fresca.

_Base secreta de la Fan Force, 00:22_

El gritó resonó en toda la base...

- ¡¡¡BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERGH!!!

En el taller, Tito y Trinidad se sobresaltarón.

- Cielos.- dijo la chica- Esta vez le ha dado fuerte...

- ¿Cuanto lleva...?- preguntó Tito.

- Una hora, sufrió la transformación poco después de que tu y Sonja salierais. No creo que tarde mucho en volver a ser el de siempre. Al menos en este estado conserva el raciocinio suficiente para encerrarse él solo en la celda y no dañar a nadie.

- No debería leer tanto Lovecraft, le está afectando demasiado...

_Interior del recinto de la Muralla, 00:25_

- Aaaaay...

- Y así aprendereis a no meteros con mujeres lobo, chicos- dijó la extraña mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos. A su alrededor estaban tumbados en el suelo y llenos de contusiones unos doce Splatterpunkies.

La extraña se alejó del lugar hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza que destacaba por poseer en el centro una gran columna conmemorativa decorada con un águila. Siguiendo el rastro de cómics llegó hasta unas galerías. El rastro terminaba abruptamente en las ruinas de una librería especializada, totalmente quemada. "Qué raro", pensó, "cualquiera diría que se los ha tragado la tierra". Sumida en sus pensamientos e intentando desentrañar ese enigma, no pareció percatarse de la llegada por el otro extremo de las galerias de un grupo de personas...

- La señal del cómic-señuelo que llevaba el Macute es clara señor.- El que hablaba era un Fanhunter, dirigiendose al lider de su patrulla- Viene de los restos de esa librería.

- Shhh, silencio, hay alguién hay- dijo otro miembro del grupo.

- Parece una mujer ¿será una de ell...?- No pudo acabar la frase cuando de un salto, la mujer que hace un momento estaba delante de la librería se situaba en medio del grupo de desconcertados Fanhunter. Durante el salto se deshizo de su chubasquero. La ropa que llevaba, una especie de leotardos, dejaban ver el pelo que cubría sus antebrazos y sus piernas. La piel de su cara era marrón y el mayor número de pelo se encontraba exclusicamente a los lados, como en dos mechones. El cabello era largo y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta que le llegaba hasta la cintura, una parte del mismo caía delante de las orejas, largas y puntiagudas. Pero lo más aterrador del aspecto de la extraña (que no era horrible, pero algo de yu-yu si que daba) eran sus ojos, amarillos, totalmente amarillos, sin blanco, en los que destacaba una pupila negra... Nada más caer en medio del grupo de Fanhunters golpeó a dos de ellos, noqueandolos, y a un tercero lo lanzó a varios metros de distancia, dejandolo también inconsciente... Pero tras eso, la joven notó un pinchazo en uno de sus brazos y lugo una sacudida electrica que la dejó inmovil... El único Fanhunter que quedaba le había disparado con un rifle eléctrico, ideado para provocar parálisis.

La alarma sonó en la base de la Fan Force... en un instante todos los miembros (menos uno) se encontraban en la sala de vigilancia, que estaba al cargo de Winston.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Shocker

- Parece qué hay jaleo ahí arriba- respondió Winston- una patrulla de Fanhunters, se acercaban a nosotros, pero fueron atacados por esa chica.

- Parece que lleva un abrigo de piel- dijo Ryo, mientras miraba la pantalla de vigilancia entornando los ojos.

- Eso no importa, el único de esos capullos que queda en pie la ha inmovilizado...

- Bueno, seas lo que seas puedes ir despidiendote... - El Fanhunter pronunció sus palagras friamente mientras apuntaba a la cabeza de la licántropo con una Magnum (la pistola, no confundir con el helado, que os conozco...). Se disponía a disparar cuando oyó un estruendo a sus espaldas. Al volverse pudo ver a un grupo de personas, la Fan Force al completo (casi).

- ¡Sueltala facha del carajo!- exclamó Shocker mientras apuntaba al Fanhunter con un incinerador IG-88.

- ¡Quietos escoria! O le vuelo la tapa de los sesos- amenazó el Fanhunter.

- En situaciones así nos vendría bien un negociador- dijó Ryo.

- Cállate- respondió Trinidad.

- ¡¡Callaos y retroceded!! ¡O la mataré!- gritó el Fanhunter, visiblemente nervioso.

La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente, todos parecía mirarse unos a otros, aguardando paran ver quien efectuaba el primer movimiento.

Entonces, una enorme espada cruzó el aire pasando al lado de una sorprendida Fan Force, hasta alcanzar al Fanhunter en el pecho, lanzandolo hacía atrás y empalandolo contra la pared. Todos se giraron para ver tras ellos a un hombre alto, con las orejas levemente puntiagudas y que vestía una camiseta con la runa de Tolkien y unos pantalones vaqueros... Iba descalzo y su ropa estaba hecha jirones, en las muñecas llevaba unas esposas de las que colgaban grandes cadenas...

- Acabo de salir de la celda ¿Me he perdido algo?- Fue lo único que dijo antes de desmayarse.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. Reservoir Fans

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**"RESERVOIR FANS"**

**Portada nº 2:** _Dhaem, Tito, Ryo, Shocker, Sonja y Lupe en posición de combate, rodeados de Fanhunters y Macutes._

_Interludio. Londres... hace dos días..._

Una parada de autobús en un punto indeterminado de la principal ciudad de Albión (usease, el Reino Unido). Es un día frío de diciembre y desde hace dos horas no para de llover. Un hombre con un chubasquero azul de guardia de seguridad se encuentra en la parada, esperando el autobús. Se le acerca otro individuo, alto, muy alto, vestido de un modo que podríamos calificar de "victoriano", con sombrero de copa incluido. El tipo detiene sus pasos ante la parada del bus y saluda al del chubasquero

- Buenos días señor.

- Buenos días- el hombre del chubasquero respondió hoscamente, como si le incomodara hablar.

- Creo que no le he visto antes, usted no es de por aquí ¿verdad?

- No, soy norteamericano, llevo unos pocos días aquí. Viajo mucho ¿sabe?

- Vaya, vaya... deje que me presente, me llamo William.

- Dunn, mi nombre es David Dunn.

William alargó el brazo para estrechar la mano de Dunn. Éste correspondió el gesto y al tocar la mano de William, un escalofrío pareció estremecer su cuerpo. En ese momento llegó el autobús. William soltó la mano de Dunn y se acercó al bus, dispuesto a subir.

- Yo también viajo mucho, ahora voy al aeropuerto. ¿No es este su autobús?

- N... no, el mío es el número doce.

- Oh, bueno, pues adiós señor, ha sido una breve, pero agradable charla.

William entró en el autobús. Dunn siguió al vehículo con la vista, mientras su frente se llenaba de sudor. Tenía que conseguir billetes para un viaje a España. Tenía que detener a ese hombre, a William, pues iba a hacer algo terrible. David lo había "visto" al tocarle la mano.

Porque lo creáis o no, David Dunn era un superhéroe.

_Fin del interludio._

_Lugópolis, base de la Fan Force._

- ¿Dhaem?

- ¿Dhaem?

- ¿¿Mffff??

- Dhaem, ¿me oyes?

- N.. no mami, déjame cinco minutos maas...

- ¡¡¡Qué despiertes, carallo!!!

Dhaem se alzó en la cama de la enfermería, como impulsado en un resorte. A su lado se encontraban Winston y Shocker.

- Bueno, al fin has despertado- dijo Shocker.

- ¿Qué pasó...? No me acuerdo muy bien de lo que...

- Pasó que eres un jodido experto en las entradas sorpresa- dijo Winston mientras cogía un termómetro- Ponte esto en la boca.

Unos minutos despues, Dhaem entraba en la sala donde se encontraban los demás, acompañado de Winston y Shocker. Sonja afilaba su espada, Tito revisaba sus lanzarredes, Trinidad tecleaba en su portátil y Ryo leía un manga de Otomo. Había una persona más en la sala, que al ver entrar a Dhaem, se acercó a él. Era la chica-lobo.

- Hola, quería darte las gracias.

- ¿Uh? ¿darme las gracias?

- Por salvarme la vida ¿es que no te acuerdas?

- Lo siento, mi cerebro no funciona muy bien despues de las metamor...

- ¡Eh, jefe! ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Ryo

- Mejor, otaku del demonio- dijo Dhaem sonriendo.

Shocker puso la mano encima del hombro de Dhaem: - Bueno soldado, aquí tienes a la persona que salvaste hace cinco horas, se llama Lupe y dice que es de Barnacity.

- ¿Podéis ponerme al día? Debía estar medio zombie, porque no me acuerdo de casi nada...- dijo Dhaem.

Entre todos le contaron lo sucedido: la llegada del grupo de Fanhunters, el combate de Lupe con ellos, etc... Tras oír lo sucedido, Dhaem se echó hacía atrás en su asiento, pensativo.

- ¿En que piensas orejudo?- preguntó Sonja

- En como demonios llegaron esos Fanhunters tan cerca... normalmente no entran en las galerías.

- Errr, yo creo que sé algo- dijo Lupe.

- ¿El qué? - preguntó Dhaem

- Bueno, cuando yo estaba delante del escaparate de la tienda, les oí llegar... y hablar. Tengo muy buen oído. Uno de ellos dijo algo acerca de un cómic-señuelo o algo así...

En ese momento, Tito se llevó la mano a la cabeza: - ¡¡El "Born Again"!!- se levantó y al poco tiempo volvió con el cómic que horas antes le había quitado a un Macute que parecía haberlo confiscado. Tito pasó las páginas rápidamente...

- No lo entiendo, parece normal.

- Déjame ver- dijo Shocker. Cogió el tomo de "Born Again" y paso la mano sobre el lomo del cómic- Aquí hay algo, en el código de barras. Parece como si sobresaliera un poco.

- ¿Cómo un relieve? -preguntó Sonja

- Si - respondió Shocker a la vez que con su cuchillo de comando cortaba el código de barras lentamente. Tito se tapó los ojos, no podía soportar la visión de como un cómic era mutilado o alterado, y menos si era de Miller. Finalmente, Shocker extrajo una finísima lámina metálica que se encontraba bajo el código de barras.

- Era esto- dijo- Una especie de transmisor.- Cerro su mano sobre el transmisor hasta aplastarlo- Bien, ya no transmitirá más. Ten tu cómic, Tito.

- ¡Mi tesoro!- dijo Tito mientras examinaba el cómic.- Sigh, parece que aún se puede arreglar.

- Bueno, ya que está aclarado este punto- dijo Dhaem,- quisiera hablar con nuestra invitada. ¿Podrías darnos noticias de como van las cosas en Barnacity? Aquí estamos un pelín... aislados.

- ¿Un pelín? La gente de esta zona del país está más aislada que el hombre de la máscara de hierro en la Bastilla- dijo Trinidad.

- Y eso es decir poco- añadió Ryo.

_Cuartel Fanhunter de Lugópolis._

- Lo siento señor, pero hemos perdido la transmisión antes de poder situarla en el plano.

- Maldita sea... bueno, al menos sabemos que se esconden dentro del recinto de la muralla, aunque eso ya lo sospechábamos.

El Comandante al cargo del cuartel de Lugópolis era un hombre experimentado, llevaba varios años inmerso en la lucha contra la Resistencia, y aunque era tan fanático de Dick como cualquier otro, su mente militar no podía dejar de admirar a ese grupo de inadaptados conocidos como fans que tantos problemas daban.

_Lugópolis, base de la Fan Force._

- Buff, las cosas están difíciles, pero no tanto como lo que creíamos - dijo Dhaem mientras encendía su pipa. - Muchas gracias por la información Lupe ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Bueno... no tengo a donde ir, y ya llevo un tiempo buscando un sitio donde quedarme...

- ¡Pues quédate aquí mujer!- dijo Sonja. - Cuantos más seamos mejor.

Lupe sonrió: - Gracias... err... tengo que haceros una pregunta ¿tenéis reproductor DVD?

Unos minutos más tarde...

- Bueno, ¿qué te parece Lupe?- dijo Sonja mientras enseñaba a la licántropo la que iba a ser su habitación.

- Acogedora... me recuerda a mi casa.

- Me alegro. Bueno, es tarde y mañana tendremos trabajo. Si necesitas algo, mi habitación es la que tiene un escudo de armas en la puerta.

- Gracias... oye, quería preguntarte algo, sobre Dhaem.

- ¿El qué?

- Cuándo hablé con él antes dijo algo de una metamorfosis ¿es un licántropo o algo así?

- No, es algo muy distinto...- respondió Sonja.- Y no es algo de lo que se deba hablar de noche. Por cierto, hay cierta palabra que jamás debes pronunciar delante de Dhaem.

- ¿Cual?

- Chtulhu.

_Cuartel Fanhunter de Lugópolis._

- ¿Cuánto tardaremos en preparar otro comic-señuelo?

- No creo que debamos usar la misma trampa una segunda vez, señor, ahora ya estarán prevenidos... pero podría hablar con el personal científico, quizá tengan alguna idea.

- Bien - dijo el Comandante FH.- Ven conmigo al laboratorio.

Tras atravesar una serie de pasillos, el Comandante y su ayudante llegan hasta una enorme puerta. Tras introducir un código en una pequeña computadora situada a la derecha, la puerta comienza a abrirse lentamente, deslizándose hacía arriba. Al otro lado hay un gigantesco laboratorio, lleno de computadoras, salas de operaciones y toda clase de material científico de alta tecnología. Un hombrecillo delgado, de aspecto nervioso, y con la típica bata blanca se acerca al Comandante.

- Señor, que agradable sorpresa ¿acaso ha adelantado la inspección de este mes?

- Tengo que hablar con usted doctor, necesitamos un nuevo invento para suplir a los comics-señuelo. Los insurrectos ya están sobre aviso...

- Vaya - dijo el doctor- bueno, tendré que comentarlo con mi equipo, veré que podemos hac...

En ese momento se oyó un estruendo en toda el cuartel y las alarmas comenzaron a sonar. Se oyeron gritos y disparos y de repente, algo golpeó una de las paredes del laboratorio. Y la atravesó... Era un hombre, un hombre que se elevaba sobre todos los demás gracias a cuatro largos tentáculos metálicos que parecían salir de su espalda...

- ¿¡Quién es usted?!- preguntó el Comandante FH sin perder la serenidad- ¡Identifíquese!

- Mi nombre es William señor, pero puede llamarme Dr. Fantopus... y soy la solución a sus problemas.

_Al día siguiente, base de la Fan Force._

- ¡Otro mail del Informador!- exclamó Trinidad entrando en el comedor.

- Vaya, ¿y que quiere ahora ese aguafiestas? - preguntó Tito, mientras preparaba unas tostadas.

- Dice que es algo importante, en el cuartel general de los FH.

Seguidamente, Trinidad les contó todo lo que había leído en el e-mail esa mañana. Al terminar, Dhaem dijo: - ¿Dr. Fantopus? Se me hace difícil de creer.

- Y a mí - dijo Tito- y eso que no soy precisamente escéptico.

- Pues yo digo que deberíamos comprobarlo- argumentó Shocker- las otras veces que nos mandó soplos, ese tipo siempre acertó, sea quien sea.

Mientras la mayoría del grupo discutía sobre que hacer o no hacer, Lupe se acercó a Sonja y le preguntó: - ¿Quién es ese Informador?

- Nunca le hemos visto, es un tipo que lleva ya unos meses mandándonos e-mails con información sobre los movimientos de los Fanhunters. No sabemos como se hizo con la dirección de correo de Trinidad.

En ese momento Dhaem levantó la mano: - Bien, supongo que iremos a comprobarlo- dijo- ¿voluntarios para colarse en el cuartel de los FHs? Yo me incluyo.

- Yo voy- dijo Ryo

- Y yo- dijo Sonja

- Yo me apunto- dijo Tito

- Y yo, por supuesto- dijo Shocker.

- Yo creo que también voy a ir- dijo Lupe- si no hay inconveniente, claro.

- Bien - dijo Dhaem- somos seis. Trinidad y Winston serán nuestro apoyo externo. Nos esperareis cerca del sitio, con el APC a punto, por si tenemos que salir por piernas, ¿entendido?

- Yessir- dijo Winston- voy a preparar al viejo montón de chatarra.

Una hora más tarde, nuestros protagonistas se encuentran en un callejón cercano al cuartel FH. Ocultos en las sombras, planean su próximo paso.

- Supongo que entraremos por las alcantarillas y de ahí pasaremos a su sótano o a sus basureros -dijo Tito.

- ¿Otra vez por las cloacas? ¿No podríamos variar por una vez? Entrar por el techo o algo así...- se quejó Dhaem- A este paso voy a pillar complejo de tortuga ninja.

- Cowabunga, hermano- dijo Shocker- ahora cállate y entra.

Ya en las cloacas el grupo avanzó guiado por Tito, Dhaem y Ryo, que ya habían entrado en el cuartel FH de forma similar meses antes. Tras comprobar en tres ocasiones que la transmisión por radio con sus compañeros del exterior funcionaba perfectamente y dar unas cuantas vueltas arriba o abajo. Finalmente, en una de las zonas de almacenamiento de basura, una rejilla en el suelo se abre, dejando entrar al grupo.

- Bien, ya estamos dentro- dijo Tito.

- Ha sido una experiencia interesante- dijo Lupe- No parece que haya Macutes Degenerados en las cloacas de esta ciudad.

- Ah, no... se los comen los caimanes- dijo Dhaem.

- ¿Caimanes?

- Te lo contaré un día de estos.

Tras abrir una puerta y subir por unas escaleras, nuestro amigos llegaron a uno de los niveles superiores del cuartel.

- Según el informador debemos ir al laboratorio- dijo Tito- y sacar de allí unos planos en los que ese tal Fantopus está trabajando.

- ¿Por donde se va al laboratorio?- preguntó Shocker.

- Dhaem, Ryo y yo ya estuvimos una vez... ¡Seguidme! ¡Conozco el camino!- respondió el marvelomano.

Tras esquivar a uno o dos Fanhunters, el grupo llegó sin ningún incidente al laboratorio. Después de abrir la puerta provocando un cortocircuito en el computador, el grupo pudo entrar en la sala del laboratorio sin problemas.

- Bien, ante todo no toquéis nada...- advirtió Tito- buscad sobre las mesas disquetes o Cds, o quizas papeles... no accedáis a los ordenadores ¿entendido?

- Bueno, buscad, si no os importa yo voy a sentarme un rato... - dijo Ryo. Al sentarse en una silla apoyó el brazo sin percatarse, sobre el tablero de una computadora cercana, oprimiendo unos botones... En ese momento comenzó a sonar una alarma..

- ¡Ryo, so gafe! Por el amor de Eru ¿que has hecho?- exclamó Dhaem.

- ¡Ups! ¿habré errado?

En ese momento, un gran número de Fanhunters entró en la sala, rodeando a los seis compañeros. Su lider dio una orden: - ¡¡Si se mueven, disparad a matar!!

Shocker miró a los ojos a Dhaem y éste al resto de sus compañeros...

- ¿A saco, jefe?- preguntó Shocker.

- A saco.

Los seis saltaron sobre unos sorprendidos Fanhunters, mientras preparaban sus armas.

- ¡¡¡ELBERETH!!!

- ¡¡¡BAAAANZAI!!!

- ¡¡¡CROOOM!!!

- ¡¡¡A MI LOS MARINES!!!

- ¡¡¡MAKE MINE MARVEL!!!

- ¡¡¡YO NO TENGO GRITO DE GUERRA!!!

Y así estalló el caos...

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	3. Dr Fantopus

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**"DR. FANTOPUS"**

**_Portada nº 3:_**_ Parodia de la portada del Ultimate Spiderman 8 (ed. española): Fantopus sirviendose de sus brazos mecánicos para avanzar, con su silueta recortada a la luz de la luna._

_Cuartel Fanhunter de Lugópolis, en el interior de una celda especial..._

- Bueno, podría haber sido peor.

- ¿Pero que dices Ryo? Nos han cogido, han cortado nuestra comunicación con el exterior... yo creo que estamos bien jodidos.- dijo Shocker

- En vez de quejarnos deberíamos pensar en como salir de aquí.- afirmó Sonja.

El resto del grupo permaneció en silencio, pensando en lo sucedido en las últimas dos horas. Su intento de huida, su captura...

_En el exterior..._

- ¿Qué plan tenemos para sacarlos, Winston?

- Ninguno, que yo sepa, pero quizá sea podamos sacarles de ahí de todos modos...

- Si... quizá. Entrar ahí, en un sitio plagado de Fanhunters, encontrar su celda entre las miles que hay (y eso si los han encerrado juntos, que si no...) y salir por donde entramos...

- ¿Entramos con el APC a lo loco?

- Demasiado previsible, ya lo hicimos una vez ¿recuerdas?

- Ah si, cuando lo del cargamento de DVDs robados...

- Tenemos que pensar en otra cosa...

- ¿Hacer como en "Asalto a la Comisaria del Distrito 13"?

- Olvidate de Carpenter por un momento... vamos Trinidad, piensa, piensa... ¡Ya lo tengo! Winston, ¿has jugado muy a menudo al Metal Gear?

- Si ¿por que lo preguntas?

- Te diré lo que vamos a hacer para rescatarles... escucha atentamente.

_Cuartel Fanhunter de Lugópolis._

- Así que ese es su plan, Dr. Fantopus... muy interesante.

- Me alegro de que le guste, Comandante. Efectuaremos el primer ataque en esta ciudad. Si tiene éxito quizá le podría interesar a su Santidad el usarlo en otros puntos del Reino de Dick.- dijo el Dr. Fantopus, mientras jugueteaba con una pequeña bola de cristal que contenía un líquido verde...

En ese momento, un fanhunter entra en la sala...

- ¡Señor! ¡Señor!

- ¿Que ocurre, soldado?- preguntó el Comandante

- Una incursión señor... alguién ha entrado en el edificio... _tres _personas, dos por los conductos de ventilación y otra por el hueco del ascensor desde el subsuelo. Ahora los hemos perdido, podrían estar en cualquier parte del edificio.

_... y mientras tanto, en cierta celda._

- ¿Sabéis?- dijo Ryo- Esto me recuerda a aquel capítulo de Dragon Ball... era de los primeros, en el que estaban encerrados en una celda y salían gracias a la transformación de Goku...

- Oh, cielos, ya está divagando...- dijo Tito

- Un momento... - Sonja se levantó como impulsada por un resorte- Ryo ¿qué es lo que has dicho?

- ¿Eh? Pues que estar aquí me recuerda a...

- No, eso no... lo de después.

- ¿Lo de la transformación de Goku?

. Si... ¡eso es!- de repente, su expresión se tornó sería y se volvió hacia Dhaem, que jugaba al "piedra-papel-tijera" con Lupe y Shocker- Dhaem, he de hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- He tenido una idea para salir de aquí y... Crom... se que no me lo perdonarás, pero...

- ¿Que quieres dec...?- Dhaem se quedó mudo y palideció- ¡No! ¿No iras a...?

- Si, me temo que si...

- ¡Sonja! ¡Es peligroso! Sabes que puedo perder el control ¡No lo hagas!

- Lo siento Dhaem.

- ¡Sonja! ¡No lo...!

- ¡¡¡CTHULHU!!!

En el exterior de la celda, frente a la puerta, dos fanhunters vigilaban, tranquilamente, sin imaginarse lo que les iba a caer encima... literalmente. Porque en menos tiempo del que tuvieron para reaccionar la puerta de acero saltó de sus goznes y cayó sobre ellos. En el marco de la puerta se recortaba la figura de algo que parecía vagamente humano... y con tentáculos.

- Blloargh... Cthulhu R'lyeh...

- Lo que tu digas bicho- dijo Ryo- ahora muévete.

- Jo, casi me dan penda- dijo Lupe mirando mientras cogía las armas de los fanhunters y se las pasaba a Shocker y a Tito.

_En otra parte del cuartel..._

- Mierda, creo que no es por aquí...

David Dunn, el hombre del chubasquero azul, avanzaba por los pasillos más perdido que un lord Sith en un capítulo de los Teletubbies. Había conseguido entrar por el hueco del ascensor tras cruzar media ciudad por las alcantarillas y las viejas estaciones de metro, esquivando caimanes y algún que otro bicharraco mutante suelto... Seguía avanzando por el pasillo cuando al llegar a una esquina se encontró con dos armas apuntando delante mismo de sus narices.

- Eh... no es un fanhunter.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Disculpen... pero ¿podrían decirme por donde están los laboratorios de este sitio?

_Y en los laboratorios..._

- ¡¡Creo que esta no es la salida!!

- ¿Lo has adivinado tu solo Tito?

Las balas silbaban al pasar sobre sus cabezas, mientras los fanhunters caían ante el avanzar del grupo, que ya parecía un juggernaut múltiple. Tras salir de la celda y recuperar sus armas, la alarma no tardó en sonar, pero no por su huida sino por lo que parecía ser la entrada de algún intruso.

- ¡Seguid avanzando! ¡Pase lo que pase seguid avanzando!- gritó Shocker

- Yaaaurghla- respondió Dhaem... si aún se le podía llamar así.

Shocker, armado con dos o tres granadas causaba estragos, mientras Tito saltaba de un lado a otro disparando y lanzando telaraña con la que desarmaba a los fanhunters. Sonja y su espada causaban terror entre las tropas, lo mismo que Lupe y sus garras. Dhaem estaba dejando a muchos de los que le hacían frente como si fueran víctimas de una peli gore y Ryo se dedicaba a hacer malabarismos con su katana, algo ante lo que los fanhunters no sabía muy bien como reaccionar. En el momento de esa breve distracción Ryo aprovechaba para 'rematar' el trabajo. En ese momento, Dhaem comenzó a sufrir violentas convulsiones que le llevaron a sufrir otra metamorfosis...

- ¿Eh? ¿Me he perdido algo?

- Bienvenido de vuelta orejudo.

El combate acabó tan rápido como había empezado. Los seis estaban rodeados por unos veinte fanhunters tirados en el suelo.

- Bueno, no ha sido tan difícil- dijo Lupe

- Mejor que sigamos avanzando... a ver que hay tras esa puerta.- dijo Tito.

Al ver lo que había al otro lado no pudieron evitar quedarse con la boca abierta. Ante ellos se alzaba un enorme misil situado en una rampa de lanzamiento.

- ¿Que demonios es eso?- preguntó Dhaem.

- Yo creo que está bastante claro...- dijo una voz tras ellos. Era el Dr. Fantopus, acompañado por el Comandante Fanhunter.

- ¡¡Ese es el tipo del que nos habló el informador!!- gritó Sonja.

- Ignoro de quien hablas pequeña... pero no me gusta que un grupo de destarrapados marginales se cuele en mi laboratorio.

- ¿Ha dicho algo sobre un informador? Quizá tengamos un topo dentro...- dijo el Comandante- Tendremos que volver a encerrarlos e interrogarlos a fondo.

- ¡Jamás! - exclamó Shocker- ¡No caeremos sin luchar!

El ex-marine se lanzó sobre Fantopus, que solo con uno de sus cuatro brazos metálicos consiguió inmovilizarlo y volverlo a lanzar hacia donde estaban sus compañeros. Tras eso, el doctor sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su bata blanca una especie de pistola que a simple vista parecía de plástico. Disparó, emitiendo una serie de ondas de color verdoso sobre el grupo.

- ¡Eh! No puedo moverme - dijo Lupe.

- Yo tampoco- dijo Ryo- ¿Qué es lo que nos ha lanzado?

- Uno de mis últimos inventos, insurrecto, un rayo inmovilizador que os mantendrá en ese estado unos minutos.

- ¡Je!, la cumbre de la originalidad- se mofó Tito.

- Bien, - dijo el Comandante Fanhunter- Ahora los meteremos otra vez en la celda y...

- ¡¡Un momento!!- exclamó Ryo

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- Siendo ustedes los malos que tienen a los héroes a su merced... ¿No van a contarnos sus planes? Es un requisito... si no, no vale.

- Eso es una estupidez- dijo el Comandante Fanhunter.

- No- respondió Fantopus- Mi honor de villano y el código de los pulp me lo exigen, les contaré mi plan. Ese misil que veis ahí porta en su interior muestras de un retrovirus que provocará una serie de mutaciones en los genes de los fans. En el curso de mis investigaciones descubrí la existencia de un gen fan, un gen que incitaba a la subcultura, y que conseguí erradicar con ese virus de mi invención.

- Cuando el cohete sea lanzado a las afueras de la ciudad- prosiguió el Comandante Fanhunter- Todos los fans perderán sus ansias de subcultura, víctimas del retrovirus, y se convertirán en buenos ciudadanos del Reino de Dick. ¡Será el fin de la Resistencia!

En ese momento, con un rápido movimiento, el Dr. Fantopus agarró al Comandante con uno de sus tentáculos: - Me temo que le he mentido Comandante... será el fin de la Resistencia, si... pero no de ese modo.

- ¡Suélteme! ¿Que es lo que pretende?

- El virus solo afectará a los fans... si. Pero no los convertirá en ciudadanos dóciles. Los matará.

- Eso no suena muy bien...- dijo Dhaem.

- ¡No puede hacer eso Fantopus! Puedo ser un cabrón, un fundamentalista de Dick, un torturador, un dictador... ¡pero no soy un genocida!

- Esto solo es el principio... primero será Lugopolis y después el mundo- Con otro de sus tentáculos, Fantopus teclea un código en el ordenador cercano al misil. Una voz metálica resuena en todo el recinto: "Tres minutos para la ignición"

Entonces, uno de los conductos de aire situados en el techo se abrió violentamente y tres figuras saltaron desde lo alto, cayendo ágilmente delante de Fantopus.

- ¡¡Son Trinidad y Winston!!- exclamó Tito- Y un tipo raro con un chubasquero.

- Lo hemos oído todo Fantopus- dijo David Dunn- Será mejor que apague ese juguetito.

- Usted... ¡usted es el tipo de la parada del autobús de hace dos días en Londres! ¿Cómo ha llegado aquí?

- Es una historia muy larga... pero he venido a detenerle.

- Y nosotros a rescatar a nuestros compañeros y de paso jorobarles el pastel- dijo Winston.

Fantopus retrocedió y lanzó al Comandante Fanhunter por el aire, derribando a Winston y a Trinidad. Dunn saltó sobre el doctor, que golpeó al hombre con otro tentáculo.

- ¡Ja! Cuello roto...

Pero Dunn se levantó del suelo sin ningún rasguño.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Fantopus, asombrado- ¡Es imposible! ¿Eres irrompible o que?

- Más o menos- dijo Dunn- Y ahora te detendré de una vez por todas...

- ¡¡ME TEMO QUE NO!!

Todos se volvieron hacía el punto del que había salido aquella imperiosa voz. En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba uno de los científicos del laboratorio, encargado de los ordenadores.

- Fantopus es mío.

- ¿Quien eres tu? ¿Otro aspirante a cadáver?- dijo Fantopus

El joven se llevó las manos al rostro y lo arrancó, pues no era más que una máscara de látex. El verdadero rostro tras la mascara era el de...

- ¡No!- gritó Dhaem- ¡No puede ser!

- Me temo que si muchacho- dijo el extraño, que era claramente un alienígena, de piel gris y ojos metálicos- Soy yo, Wachoman. La muerte no ha podido retenerme.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. The FanKnight Returns

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**"THE FANKNIGHT RETURNS"**

**_Portada nº 4:_**_ Parodia de la portada del primer numero de The Darknight Returns, pero con Wachoman en lugar de Batman.  
_

_Cuartel Fanhunter de Lugópolis, en una sala de lanzamiento..._

"Un minuto para la ignición"

- ¡Pe... pero es imposible!- exclamó Dhaem- Yo te vi morir, vi como caías desde la Torre de Hércules tras hacer reventar al Barón Fankonnen con su aparato de flotación... ¡Maldita sea! ¡Por ver, hasta vi como provocaste un agujero en el suelo!

- Si no te importa, hijo, sigo vivo... y tenemos poco tiempo, ya os contaré mas tarde como sobreviví- seguidamente, Wachoman se volvió hacía Fantopus mientras activaba un sable láser.

- Es tu turno viejo...

- Me temo que todavía no, fanknight... el misil está a punto de ser lanzado. Y si me dejas aquí para intentar apagarlo y salvar a los frikis de la ciudad mataré a tus amigos... tu eliges.

"Treinta segundos para la ignición"

- ¡Mierda!- gritó Wachoman.

- ¡Bwa ha ha ha ha!... se te acaba el tiempo, fanknight, es hora de...- Pero el doctor no pudo acabar la frase, porque David Dunn le asestó un brutal derechazo en el estomago a la vez que gritaba a Wachoman: - ¡No se quien es usted, pero si puede detener esa cosa hágalo!

"Quince segundos para la ignición"

Wachoman comenzó a correr hacía el misil, que ya estaba empezando a temblar.

"Diez..."

- Tengo que llegar, tengo que llegar...

"Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno... IGNICI"N!

El enorme misil comenzó a elevarse hacía al aire, pero con un gran salto Wachoman pudo agarrarse a él en el último momento... para intentar pararlo costase lo que costase...

- Aunque tenga que morir una segunda vez- susurró.

Al mismo tiempo que Wachoman salía volando hacía el cielo, David Dunn era lanzado a varios metros de distancia por Fantopus.

- ¡No tienes nada que hacer contra mi, hombrecito!

Dunn se levantó, una vez más sin heridas, pero visiblemente cansado "No creo que pueda con él... aunque no me dañe está claro que sus cuatro brazos mecánicos no se cansarán de lanzarme una y otra vez... hasta que yo caiga agotado"

- ¿No vienes a por más Dunn?- dijo Fantopus, burlándose- mis brazos son imparables, nunca podrás derrotar...¡¡¡AAAAARGH!!!

Uno de los brazos de Fantopus había sido cortado... por Dhaem, que sostenía su zweihander.

- Te olvidabas de nosotros psicópata. Dijiste que ese paralizador tuyo solo duraría unos minutos y creo que ya han pasado - dijo Dhaem- Al nacer seguro que solo tenías dos brazos... vamos a devolverte a tu status quo.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que has hecho escoria... ¡Ni id... AAAAAAAAARGH!

Otro brazo... esta vez arrancado por Lupe con sus garras.

- Mal... maldita bola de pelo- masculló Fantopus.

- Señorita bola de pelo para ti, monstruo.

- No... no importa. Aún me quedan dos brazos y podré... ¡¡¡YAAAAAAAURGH!!!

- Tercer brazo cortado Fantopus-san, cortesía de Ryo Miñogui.

- Malditos... malditos frikis del demonio... os voy a... ¡AAARRR!

Fantopus cayó inconsciente al suelo, en estado de shock por la perdida de su cuarto brazo metálico, cortado por Sonja.

- Bien hecho preciosa- dijo Winston- Ni el cimmerio lo hubiera hecho mejor.

_A unos miles de metros sobre el suelo, en dirección a las afueras de la ciudad..._

Más o menos cuando Fantopus perdía su segundo brazo a manos de Lupe, Wachoman se arrastraba a lo largo del misil hasta llegar a algo parecido a una escotilla.

"Tiene que ser ahí donde está el virus", pensó.

El fanknight activó su sable láser, y con cierta dificultad abrió la escotilla. En el interior pudo ver cilindros llenos de pequeñas bolas que contenían un líquido de color verde... el retrovirus. Apagando su sable, Wachoman extrajo los tres cilindros con su mortal carga.

"¿Y ahora que cojones hago yo con esto?"

_Cuartel Fanhunter..._

- Pobre Fantopus... creo que nos hemos pasado- dijo Lupe.

- Eres demasiado buena persona si sientes lastima por un tipo como él, chica- respondió Shocker.

- No increpes a la muchacha Shocker... que la asustas- dijo Trinidad.

Se oyó el chasquido de una pistola.

- Más os voy a asustar yo a vosotros...- dijo el Comandante Fanhunter.

_En el misil..._

"Mierda, mierda, mierda..."

El tiempo se le acababa, no quedaba mucho ya para que aquello se estrellará contra el suelo. Quizá menos de un minuto.

"¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Cómo se me habría olvidado?"

Wachoman sacó otra vez su sable de luz y con él atravesó uno de los cilindros, que literalmente se volatilizó... y el retrovirus también, destruido.

"Sabía que esos virus no resistirían la temperatura de un láser..."

_Cuartel Fanhunter..._

- Más os voy a asustar yo a vosotros...- dijo el Comandante Fanhunter- ¡Soltad vuestras armas!

- Vamos Comandante... que acabamos de derrotar a un genocida que le lanzó a usted por los aires... podría estar más agradecido- dijo Ryo

- Si... lo podría estar... pero al deteneros no solo libraré al Reino de Dick de una de las células más revoltosas de la Resistencia... sino que me ascenderán. Podré dejar este agujero y tener a mi cargo el cuartel de alguna ciudad más importante... como Fantiago de Compostela o Neo-Burgos...

- Otro cegado por la codicia, tch tch tch...- dijo Sonja.

- ¡No os burléis de mi!- exclamó el Comandante- ¡O me veré obligado a...! ¿eh?

Alguién le estaba dando palmaditas en el hombro... era David Dunn.

- Creo que será mejor que suelte ese arma amigo.

Haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Dunn, el Comandante se giró hacia él, dispuesto a disparar, pero Dunn cogió el cañón de la pistola y con un poco de esfuerzo lo torció. Seguidamente golpeó al Comandante dejándolo inconsciente.

- Eso por no aceptar mis sugerencias.

_En el misil (again...)_

"Sabía que esos virus no resistirían la temperatura de un láser..."

Wachoman destruyó los otros dos cilindros y su mortal contenido con el sable, pero ahora tenía que pensar en como salir de allí.

"Creo que estoy en un problema... un problema muy gordo"

El misil comenzó a descender.

"Vamos Wachoman... piensa"

1000 metros.

"No es la primera vez que estás en una situación as"

850 metros.

"Claro que en esas otras ocasiones tuve un jetpack, y ahora no es el caso"

600 metros.

"Y aunque lo tuviera seguro que me fallaba, como en lo de la Torre de Hércules"

420 metros.

"Diox... me caigo... no puedo hacer nada"

200 metros.

"Confiaré en mi suerte... Dhaem siempre dijo que yo era un viejo con suer..."

KRA-KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

_En las afueras..._

Unos minutos después, la Fan Force, junto con Dunn, se dirigían en el APC hacía el lugar donde había caído el misil. Éste había provocado una gran explosión, que por suerte no afectó a ninguna zona poblada de la ciudad, solo provocó un enorme cráter en las afueras, derribando muchos viejos edificios deshabitados...

Pero en aquel momento la Fan Force solo estaba preocupada por Wachoman.

- Si se ha muerto por segunda vez me da algo... lo juro- dijo Sonja, que estaba a punto de perder los papeles, algo muy raro en ella.

- Cálmate... - dijo Dhaem... su voz sonaba serena, pero al mirarle a los ojos cualquiera hubiera podido ver en ellos el miedo y la preocupación.

- Tiene que seguir vivo...- dijo Tito- Tiene que estarlo...

El grupo llegó al borde del cráter y se bajó del APC. Todo estaba desierto, no había rastro de nada vivo allí. Nada podría haber sobrevivido.

- ¡Maldita sea!- exclamó Sonja a la vez que caía de rodillas...- ¡Maldita sea!

Dhaem permaneció callado, como si estuviera ausente, con la vista fija a lo lejos... entonces vió algo en el otro extremo del cráter, en el otro borde.

- No puede ser... -susurró- No... no ha podido...

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Tito- ¿Qué has visto?

Dhaem comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras las lágrimas surgían en sus ojos. Sus compañeros creyeron que había enloquecido.

- ¡Viejo con suerte! ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja...! ¡Viejo con suerte!

Comenzó a correr hacía la figura humana que atravesaba el cráter hacía ellos, los demás le siguieron. algunos riendo, y otros también llorando...

Wachoman los vio llegar sin poder evitar sonreír. Dhaem fue el primero en llegar...

- ¿Como...?- preguntó- ¿Como has...?

- Salté cuando faltaban unos 150 metros- respondió Wachoman- La onda expansiva me lanzó y caí en el río. Como tu solías decir, la suerte no me ha fallado.

- ¡¡Waaaaachie!!- Sonja se lanzó sobre Wachoman para abrazarlo, provocando que no se cayerá al suelo por muy poco...

- Calma chica... me estás rompiendo las costillas- dijo el fanknight, sonriendo.

Los demás no tardaron en llegar. Hubo abrazos, palmadas en las espalda, carcajadas... Habían salido enteros del cuartel fanhunter, habían derrotado a Fantopus y habían salvado a los fans de la ciudad... ¿que más podían pedir?

- ¿Alguien quiere una birra?- dijo Shocker- Yo invito.

Y así, todos juntos, se encaminaron hacia el APC para luego celebrar su victoria y el regreso de un viejo amigo.

Como tiene que ser, como ha sido siempre.

Dos días más tarde... al anochecer, en el antiguo parque de la Milagrosa, ahora conocido como El Comedor del Infierno, se produce un chisporroteo de luz, y en un destello, una horrenda furgona amarilla aparece allí donde antes no había nada.

- Bueno Chulo, ya hemos llegado a Lugópolis. El teletransporte no ha sido para tanto ¿verdad?

- No me gusta esta ciudad Usagi.

- ¿Por?

- Hace años se celebraba aquí una fiesta patronal en la que la gente ingería cantidades industriales de cefalópodo... por eso no me gusta venir a esta ciudad.

- Bueno, olvida eso por ahora, tenemos una misión que cumplir.

Y tras decir esas palabras, el llamado Usagi encendió la furgoneta de color amarillo huevo que se adentró en las oscuras calles de Lugópolis.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	5. Fan Force Los Últimos: Nuff Said! espec...

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**Especial Crossover... si como en los comics yankis :P **

**"FAN FORCE/LOS ÚLTIMOS: NUFF SAID!"**

**_Portada nº 5:_**_ Ryo y Usagi frente a frente, cruzando sus katanas y poniendo cara de pocos amigos. En la esquina inferior derecha, el Gran Chulo armado hasta los dientes, en la inferior izquierda, la Fan Force al completo mirando con cara de preocupación a Ryo. Puede leerse encima del título del comic: "Nuff Said!"_

_Diario de Lupe, no hay fechas._

Los últimos dos días han sido prácticamente una fiesta continua por el regreso de Wachoman. Es un buen tipo, un poco raro, sobre todo por esos ojos que parecen metálicos, como dos monedas de plata. Nos contó como sobrevivió... por lo visto no estaba muerto, sino en 'shock' o algo así, inconsciente. Cuando los de la FPF (me sigue sonando a ci-fi de baratillo -U) soltaron su cuerpo al espacio (en una especie de ataúd) como hacían los marineros en alta mar, al pasar cerca de la órbita del Sol se reanimó. Ni siquiera él puede explicar como ocurrió (o qué ocurrió realmente).Por otra parte, el Sr. Dunn se fue ayer, cosas que arreglar con su familia, por lo visto.

Apenas llevo tres días aquí y ya me siento como en casa. Será porque los últimos meses he estado sola y no me venía mal algo de compañía. Poco a poco voy conociendo mejor a mis compañeros.

Dhaem parece que se ha 'irresponsabilizado' un poco... será porque ya no es el lider, y eso debe quitarle un peso de encima. Se pasa el día con su pipa en la boca leyendo, ya sean cosas de Tolkien, Lovecraft o otros autores por el estilo.

Trinidad y Tito siguen como siempre, cantando las excelencias uno del otro, haciéndose arrumacos... y Ryo pidiéndoles por favor que se vayan a un motel, que por lo visto algunas noches no le dejan dormir.

Ryo es simpático, buen chaval, aunque parece propenso a los desastres. Cuando prepara el desayuno es raro que no se queme o se corte con algo, según me ha dicho Sonja. Eso si, con la katana parece que se desenvuelve mejor... solo lo parece.

Sonja es muy seria, y parece tan fría como el acero de su espada (que dice que es de Hyrkania, pero me apuesto lo que queráis a que es de Toledo), aunque en el fondo es buena chica. Lo que si parece ser, es imperturbable, muuuuy pocas veces se pone de los nervios (la última hace dos días por lo de Wachoman).

Shocker... bueno, es Shocker. Parece una mezcla entre Patton y el Apone de Aliens, siempre llamándome soldado, soldadito o niña... aunque en el fondo (lo se, me repito mas que los Power Rangers) es un buen tipo.

Y Winston... bueno, parece que siempre pasa de todo, enchufado a la Playstation o viendo películas de Carpenter. Ahora que me doy cuenta, nunca le he visto comer ni dormir... Y a mi me llamaban rara.

_Exterior de Lugópolis... en el antiguo centro comercial Carrefour, ahora abandonado y convertido en un nido de ratas._

- Dios... que asco. ¿De verdad no había un sitio mejor para pasar la noche?

- No te pongas remilgoso conejo, y levántate. Tenemos trabajo- dijo el Gran Chulo, mientras se ajustaba su sombrero- ¿Tienes el plano?

- Si- desplegó un enorme plano de Lugopolis anterior a 1994, señalando un punto de la ciudad- Por lo que sabemos el antiguo videoclub estaba ahí. Ahora hay una especie de centro de prueba para Macutes.

- Bien... no perdamos más tiempo y...

- ¡Eh! ¿y el desayuno?

- Joder Usagi, ayer ya te diste un atracón con dos páginas de un trade paper back de 'Banner' ¿no has tenido bastante?

- Jooo...

- Mmmf, de acuerdo- dijo chulo sacando un comic book de X-Men de una bolsita de plástico- Un poco de Morrison y nada más.

_Base de la Fan Force._

- Mñsndia

- Buenos días Ryo- respondió Sonja- ¿Otra mala noche?

- Cuando esos dos se levanten me van a oír ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

- ¡Pan, agua y el rancho, soldado!- respondió Shocker

- ¿Sabéis? Por raro que parezca eso no parece tan desagradable... por cierto Shocker, tu tampoco no tienes muy buena cara.

- Me toco vigilancia... Dhaem tuvo uno de sus contratiempos.

- Mmmm, ahora entiendo los arañazos que se oían en las paredes ¿aún está en la celda?

- Si, durmiendo como un bebe... si puede decirse eso de un calamar antropomórfico.

Lupe salió de su habitación, soñolienta, frotándose los ojos. Aún estaba medio dormida y no veía muy bien. Alguién pasó a su lado.

- Mñsdia Dhaem... bostezo

- Bleeerugh?

- Si hombre, lo que tu digas...- en ese momento se quedó quieta, como si acabara de despejarse- ¡EH!

Ryo estaba teniendo una charla filosófica con Shocker.

- Bueno, eso no quiere decir en absoluto que Otomo sea peor que...

- ¡EH CHICOS!

Lupe entró como una exhalación en el comedor, sobresaltando a sus compañeros, que se volvieron para mirarla..

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sonja, que sostenía un plato con su desayuno- Cualquiera diria que has visto a Dhaem transformado fuera de su celda.

- Sonja... cuando te lo cuente te vas a reir...

- Tito.

- ¿Mmmf?

- Tito ¿estas despierto?

- Creo que si.

- Juraría que acabo de oir ruido de platos rotos.

En ese momento alguien entró en su habitación ruidosamente.

- ¡Arriba tortolitos!- gritó Ryo- ¡Es hora de levantarse!

- ¡Ryo! ¿no sabes lo que es la intimidad?- dijo Trinidad cubriéndose con la sabana (y dejando al pobre Tito con todo al aire, dicho sea de paso ¿censurarán el fic por esto?)

- Preciosa- respondió el otaku- Después de un maratón de anime hentai nada me sorprende. Será mejor que os levantéis y os preparéis, Dhaem se ha salido de la celda... y no precisamente en su estado normal.

- Bueno gente- dijo Wachoman- Básicamente buscamos a un calamar con forma humana, chaqueta de cuero y vaqueros baratos, con una fuerza y un temperamento similar al de Hulk (y no precisamente el Hulk de Peter David). Cuando le veáis no le ataquéis y el no os atacará, alejadlo de zonas pobladas, alejadlo de los Fanhunters y Macutes o el caso será mayúsculo. Limitaos a intentar atraerlo con toda clase de artimañas para que vuelva a la base. ¿Entendido?

- Yo he traído un cebo- dijo Winston- Filipinos de chocolate blanco, le encantan cuando está en ese estado.

- Bien- dijo Wachoman- ¡Vamos alla!

- ¡Rock 'n Roll nenes!- gritó Shocker.

_Avenida de Dick_

Estaba muy claro que una horrenda furgoneta de color amarillo huevo no pasaría muy desapercibida en una ciudad en la que la mayoría de la gente conducía vehículos negros. Era solo cuestión de tiempo que unos fanhunters la pararan. También era cuestión de tiempo que sus ocupantes la liaran con los fanhunters y se vieran obligados a oir por un callejón.

- ¡Chulo! ¡Yo por la izquierda, tu por la derecha! ¡Nos encontraremos al otro lado!

- ¡Ok Usagi!

Usagi corrió aproximadamente unos quince minutos hasta que se dió cuenta de que se había perdido en el laberinto de callejones.

- Mierda... ¿donde se supone que estoy?

A unos metros a la derecha pudo oir ruidos de disparos y gritos de fanhunters.

"Debe ser Chulo", pensó, "Quizá este en problemas"

Pero cuando llegó al callejón donde se oían los ruidos no encontró a Chulo, si bien la cosa que vió se le parecia bastante. Usagi no lo distinguió, no en un principio. Los fanhunters se encontraban arrinconados en una esquina del callejón, mientras la criatura levantaba sobre su cabeza un viejo BMW hecho pedazos y lleno de pintadas. Lo lanzó sobre los fanhunters, que se quedaron muy... delgaditos.

- YAAAAAURGH

Usagi avanzó hacia la criatura.

- ¿Chulo? ¿Eres tu? ¿Por que te comportas como una versión cefalopoide de Hulk?

- Bleurgh?

- ¿Uh? Tu no eres Chulo... no tienes su sombrero, ni su gabardina.

Aquel asunto se complicaba por momentos.

_En otra parte de los callejones..._

- ¡Usaaaaagi!- gritó Chulo- ¿Donde se habrá metido ese fanpiro?

Siguió andando, dando vueltas en círculos hasta que oyó a alguien tras él exclamando algo:

- ¡Creo que lo he visto! ¡Por aquí!

Chulo preparó su tridente... "Si son fanhunters venderé cara mi vida"

Pero no eran fanhunters, ante él apareció un grupo de lo más variopinto: una pelirroja con una cota de malla, un tío con la piel de color raro y ojos plateados, un marine colonial, un tipo con un mono de trabajo azul, una mujer lobo, otro tipo con lanzarredes, una chica a lo Matrix y un tipo vestido de samurai que estaba comiendo un... un bocadillo de...

- ¡Eh! No es Dhaem... este tipo tiene mejor gusto a la hora de vestir.

- Tuuuu- dijo Chulo señalando a Ryo con el tridente- ¿Qué estas comiendo?

- ¿Eh? Un bocata calamares... ¿por? Es que no he desayunado...

- ¡Arrrr!- Chulo se abalanzó sobre Ryo, que consiguió esquivarle.

- ¡Eh! ¿Pero de que va este tío?- dijo Tito.

Chulo se volvió hacia Ryo, señalándole una vez más con el tridente: - Hola, me llamo el Gran Chulo. Has comido cefalópodos. Prepárate a morir.

En ese momento, un hombre llegó hasta ellos corriendo desde el otro lado del callejón y se tiró a los pies de Chulo, como adorando a un ídolo.

- ¡Señor!- gritó- ¡Uno de los Primigenios! ¡Un emisario de Chtulhu! ¡Os esperábamos!

- Pssst, no grite tanto sobre esas cosas, viejo- dijo Chulo- Y respecto a vosot...

La Fan Force se había ido, aprovechando su distracción.

- ¡¡Aaaarrr!!! ¡Nadie que haya comido cefalópodos se me va a escapar!- Y comenzó a seguir su rastro.

_Callejón cercano a la Avenida de Dick._

- Bueno, si tu no eres Chulo, ¿quién demonios eres?

- Abggha soggoth...

- Diox... ¿porque no aprendería a hablar bien el idioma de los primigenios? No entiendo nada de lo que dice... En fin, escucha bicho.

- Bleurgh?

- Voy a irme y dejarte solo ¿entiendes? Me voy y tu te quedas aquí...

Dhaem observó al extraño que le hablaba sin comprender una palabra. Usagi se volvió y comenzó a avanzar hacia un enorme edificio situado en la Avenida: el Centro de Pruebas Macute. Un mínimo resquicio de racionalidad en la mente de Dhaem le dijo que aquel lugar era peligroso, que era mejor no ir hacía allí... ese resquicio comenzó a cobrar fuerza poco a poco.

Entonces comenzaron las convulsiones, desaparecieron los tentáculos, la piel dejo de ser verde y entonces...

- Ooouch... Eru misericordioso ¿qué ha pasado?

Fue entonces cuando vio a aquel tipo entrando en el Centro...

- Un momento... ¿A donde va ese conejo?... ¿Un conejo? Cielos, estoy peor de lo que pensaba, ya veo variantes de los Loney Toones.

_Centro de Pruebas Macute..._

Usagi entró sin problemas en el lugar. Las alarmas no se activaron a su paso... porque Usagi guardaba un secreto: había sido víctima de la S.O.U.F. Convertían a fans y a fanhunters heridos o casi muertos en Macutes, y con Usagi casi lo habían conseguido... solo casi.

"Bien, esto es lo que podríamos llamar el recibidor... lo que busco tiene que estar en el subsuelo de está habitación", pensó, sin darse cuenta de que alguién entraba tras él. Y ese alguién no era un Macute. Y por supuesto las alarmas sonaron.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Una alarma!- dijo Dhaem- ¿Pero que cojones...?

- ¿¡Y tu quien coño eres?!- preguntó Usagi

- ¡El calamar que viste antes, supongo!

A unos diez metros de ellos sonó un grito: - ¡¡Arretez Vous!!.

- Joder... hoy es uno de esos días en los que debería quedarme en casa- dijo Usagi.

_En el exterior._

- Se transformó aquí- dijo Lupe- Su olor vuelve a ser normal... después siguió a alguién hasta ese edificio.

- ¿Al Centro de Pruebas Macute?- dijo Wachoman- Pero... ¿Por que?

- Lo mejor será que lo averigüemos, ¿no?- dijo Shocker- ¡Muy bien nenes! ¡Vamos a entrar ahí! Recordad, ráfagas cortas y certeras.

La Fan Force avanzó hacía el Centro preparando sus armas. En ese momento Chulo llegó al callejón, tras ellos. "Ahí están", pensó, "¿Es cosa mía o ese es el sitio que yo y Usagi teníamos que encontrar?"

Chulo cruzó la calle y se dirigió hacia el centro... ahora es cuando comienza el festival.

_En el interior._

Dhaem lo tenía difícil sin su zweihander, aunque por suerte había conseguido hacerse con una espada de uno de los Macutes. Estaba cortando cabezas a tajos... como si de un highlander se tratara.

"Chúpate esta, Christopher Lambert", pensó.

Usagi había conseguido llegar hasta el punto donde se encontraba lo que buscaba, haciendo caso omiso del tipo raro que había conectado la alarma al entrar. Estaba intentando colocar una carga explosiva para acceder al subsuelo, pero no lo tenía muy fácil con tanto Macute suelto.

Entonces la puerta que daba al exterior estalló. La explosión acabó con los pocos Macutes que quedaban en pie.

- Toc Toc ¿podemos entrar?- dijo Shocker, que llevaba consigo una enorme arma de fuego que parecía un cruce entre un bazooka y un rifle.

- ¡Pandilla! ¡Qué sorpresa veros por aqui! ¿Nos echais una mano a mi y al tipo este? Creo que busca algo.

KRA-KA-BOOOM

- Ya está- dijo Usagi... ahora es cosa de bajar ahí y coger el DVD.

- Disculpe amigo... ¿quien es usted?

- Mi nombre es Usagi, soy miembro de un grupo de la Resistencia de Neo-Burgos y he sido enviado aquí para recuperar la última copia en DVD de 'La Marca del Hombre Lobo'- dijo Usagi, rebuscando entres los restos del subsuelo.

- ¡Eh, yo quiero una copia de esa peli!... arf, arf, arf...- dijo Lupe.

- Tranquila chica, parece que te va a dar algo - afirmó Winston.

Usagi salió de entre los escombros con una pequeña caja negra en la mano: - Aquí está ¡y en perfecto estado! Se nota que los del videoclub que había aqui antes hacían estas cajas para aguantar cualquier cosa.

- ¡Un momento! ¡Mi sentido arácnido detecta algo!- gritó Tito.

- Cariño...- dijo Trinidad- Tu no tienes sentido arácnido.

- Lo se, pero es que me mola decirlo...

- Ahora no es tiempo de frikadas -dijo Wachoman- En cualquier momento esto se llenará de Fanhunters y es mejor que...

En ese momento Chulo entró en el Centro, enarbolando su tridente y un lanzagranadas, dirigiéndose hacía Ryo...

- ¡Ya te tengo cefalopodafago!

- ¿Chulo?- preguntó Usagi- ¿Donde te habías metido? Ya tengo lo que vinimos a buscar.

- Lo siento, pero ahora estoy metido en una vendetta con ese tipo vestido de samurai, compañero, asi que, si no te importa voy a trocearle.

- ¿Eso no está en contra de los Derechos Humanos? - preguntó Ryo, nervioso.

- La verdad... no me importa, es un asunto de honor.

- ¡Esperad!- exclamó Wachoman.

- No hay tiempo de esperar... tengo que matarlo- dijo Chulo.

- Amigo, si tocas a Ryo antes de que pueda decir lo que tengo que decir perderás tus tentáculos.- dijo Wachoman.

- Los tentáculos me volverán a crecer, tipo raro... apártate.

BZZZZ... el sonido del sable láser de Wachoman al encenderse sonó claramente en el lugar. Su resplandor azulado lleno la oscura y derruida sala del Centro Macute.

- Pues haré que pierdas lo que no crece más - dijo Wachoman. Su voz sonaba calmada, pero había en ella una frialdad que hizo retroceder a Chulo.

- Mierda...

- Ahora escuchadme, ¿entendido? Se me ha ocurrido algo... Un duelo.

- ¿Un duelo?- preguntó Shocker- Esto no es el "O.K. Corral", jefe.

- Un duelo - prosiguió Wachoman- Entre Ryo y Usagi. Si gana Ryo os vais y viento fresco, por mucho asunto de honor que tengas... y si gana Usagi, Ryo es tuyo...

- ¡¡Eh!! ¿Cómo que soy suyo?

- Lo siento, es la única forma de resolver esto de forma equitativa - dijo Wachoman.

- ¡Guárdate la equitatiloquesea! ¡Voy a acabar troceado!

- Ryo tiene razón jefe... te has pasado - dijo Sonja.

- Lo se.

Usagi estaba frente a Ryo, a unos metros de distancia uno del otro. Para el duelo se habían trasladado a un lugar tranquilo donde no habría interferencias por parte de Fanhunters o Macutes: en lo alto de la Muralla.

La Fan Force se encontraba del lado de Ryo, Chulo del lado de Usagi, todos expectantes, esperando que aquella locura acabara.

- Esto es una estupidez- dijo Ryo

- ¿Te crees que no lo se? - preguntó Usagi- Pero o te enfrentas conmigo para intentar salir vivo o Chulo te perseguirá hasta el fin del mundo.

Y así, el combate comenzó. El primero en atacar fue Ryo, describiendo un mortal arco con su katana que Usagi esquivo fácilmente. El fanpiro contraatacó con un rápido movimiento, pero Ryo consiguió pararlo. De un salto, los dos retrocedieron, volviendo a la posición del principio.

Usagi envainó su katana y comenzó a correr hacía Ryo en zigzag. Cuando estaba a menos de tres pasos del otaku, Usagi desenvainó la espada, en un tajo que iría directo al pecho de Ryo. El otaku se inclinó hacía atrás, doblando su espalda. La katana de Usagi apenas le rozó. Aprovechando el impulso de su inclinación, Ryo apoyó las manos en el suelo levantando las piernas, golpeando a Usagi, que cayó al suelo.

De un salto, Usagi se levantó y se lanzó una vez más contra Ryo, que también se había incorporado. Con un rápido movimiento, Usagi se dejó caer, y deslizándose por el suelo, hizo tropezar a Ryo, que cayó de espaldas. Usagi se levantó, Ryo también. Retrocedieron y una vez más comenzaron a correr uno hacía el otro.

El acero brilló.

El aire silbó.

Y los dos se detuvieron mientras el polvo que habían levantado al correr uno hacía el otro se disipaba.

Y Ryo cayó, herido en un brazo.

- ¡Auch! Eso ha dolido.

- Lo siento- dijo Usagi- Creo que has perdido.

- Si, ahora podré saldar la deuda que tengo con él- dijo Chulo... pero en ese momento comenzó a brillar- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?

- ¡El teletransporte automático!- dijo Usagi- Había olvidado que una hora después de conseguir el DVD nos llevaría a casa.

- ¡Nooooo- gritó Chulo- ¡Ahora no! Tengo que...

ZAAAAAAAAPP

- Si no lo veo no lo creo...- dijo Ryo.

- Parece que al menos por hoy has dejado de ser el gafe oficial del grupo, Ryo- dijo Wachoman- Será mejor que volvamos a casa... y Dhaem, a ver si empiezas a controlar tus transformaciones. Siempre que te escapas nos metes en un lío.

- Las malas costumbres... que no se pierden- dijo Dhaem frotándose la cabeza.

_Algún lugar de Neo-Burgos..._

ZAAAAAAAAAPP

- ¡Mecagüenlaostiaputa! ¡Se me has escapado! ¡¡Yaaaargh!!

- Tranquilízate de una vez Chulo, y sube a la furgona. Es una suerte que haya aparecido junto a nosotros. Godzilla nos está esperando.

- Juro que volveré a por ese comedor de cefalópodos ¡Lo juro!

_En algún lugar cerca de la órbita de Plutón..._

Ya llegan, sin obstáculos, sin que nadie pueda detenerlos, invisibles a cualquier radar. Están ansiosos, famélicos... y se dirigen a la Tierra, para comer... para comer su plato preferido: Fans.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	6. Vinieron del Espacio Exterior

**CAPÍTULO 6  
"VINIERON DEL ESPACIO EXTERIOR"  
**

_**Portada nº 6:**__ Como el cartel de Alien, solo que en vez del clásico huevo encontramos la esfera del fanófago a medio abrir..._

_USA (United Sputnik of America)_  
Antiguo centro de la SETI, abandonada hace años cuando el dinero con el que era subvencionada dicha organización fue a parar a la industria de Blanqueo de Dinero para Magnates del Gobierno.  
¿Hemos dicho abandonada? No, una única y atrincherada radioantena resiste ahora y siempre a los agentes federales de la Sputnik Corp. En el interior de las instalaciones anexas a la enorme antena podemos ver a una mujer joven, sentada en una vieja silla con ruedas ante un escritorio, engullendo comida china barata de esa que traen en cajitas de cartón. Vestía una sencilla camiseta en la que se veía una foto de un Ovni y la frase "I BELIEVE" en enormes letras negras y unos viejos y raídos pantalones vaqueros. Estaba descalza.  
Sus ojos permanecían fijos en la pantalla del viejo ordenador que tenía ante ella. Todo estaba en silencio, solo se oía un único y repetitivo "Tip, tip, tip..." del ordenador.  
Que el "tip" subiera de tono y se convirtiera en un sonoro "BEEP BEEP BEEP" alarmó considerablemente a la mujer que hasta aquel momento había permanecido tranquila.  
- ¿¡What the hell...?!  
El radiosatelite había detectado una señal proveniente desde un punto cercano a la Luna.  
Corrió a la radio y subió el volumen de la transmisión que estaba recibiendo.  
"BzzBSSsszz... Bzz... fhtagn fhtagn fhtagn.. Bzzz SQREEEEEEE!!!"  
- Santo Mulder bendito... si eso no es un mensaje alien yo soy la Madre Teresa.  
  
_Lugópolis, Reino de Dick, a las 00:00 horas._  
- Teeengo sueeeño...  
- Deja de quejarte Dhaem.  
- No me quejo... pero llevamos aquí arriba dos horas y no hay ni rastro de ese tipo, Tito.  
- Chssst... creo que oigo algo- dijo Lupe  
Desde lo alto de la azotea pudieron ver a un hombre avanzando por el callejón, vestido con una gabardina. El típico tipo que intenta pasar desapercibido y no lo consigue.  
- ¿Es él?- preguntó Dhaem.  
- Si no es él huele igual- respondió Lupe - ¿Tito?  
- Yo me encargo.  
El marvelomano dio un salto y se dejo caer por la azotea, pero no llego a tocar el suelo. De sus lanzarredes brotó algo parecido a un grueso y viscoso fluido gris que se extendió como un enorme hilo y se adhirió a la pared del edificio más cercano. Tito comenzó a bajar describiendo un movimiento en arco a gran velocidad, acercándose por la espalda al hombre de la gabardina...  
- ¡EEEEEOOOOH, CAPUUUULLO!  
- ¿Uh?- el hombre se dio la vuelta e hizo un amago de intentar sacar un arma de debajo de la gabardina... pero Tito fue más rápido.  
PTOMF  
El pobre desgraciado salió lanzado a unos doce metros de distancia debido a la brutal patada de Tito, para luego caer despatarrado e inconsciente en el suelo.  
- Tiioo - gritó Dhaem desde lo alto- Te has pasado  
- Eps... soy el mejor en lo que hago ¿o no?  
  
_Cuartel Fanhunter, al día siguiente._  
- Mierda, el quinto agente encubierto que perdemos está semana... y aún estamos a Martes.  
- Tranquilícese señor, esos insurrectos no se nos escaparan siempre.- dijo uno de los Fanhunters.  
- Ojalá fuera joven e idealista como usted... pero créame hijo, esos cerdos siempre consiguen escapar, siempre encuentran la manera de salir de un lío. Por encontrar, hasta encuentran replicas verbales ingeniosas para tocarnos la moral.  
El Comandante FH se levantó y dejo su escritorio.  
- Aaah, no veo que llegué el día de retirarme... me hago viejo para esto.  
- No diga eso señor, aun es joven.  
- Menos peloteo chaval... eso puede funcionar en los departamentos de Madrid o Zaragotham, pero aquí no. Al menos, no mientras yo este al mando.  
- Si señor.  
- Anda... se un buen subordinado y tráeme un café ¿quieres?  
- Si señor... ¿traerle el café no es peloteo?  
- No cuando es una orden... ¡tráelo!  
- ¡Señor, si Señor!  
El Fanhunter salió del despacho a toda prisa. El Comandante, solo, observa la ciudad por la ventana mientras enciende un habano. "Algún día os pillaré... lo mío con vosotros es personal"  
  
_Base de la Fan Force, a las 11:35._  
El grupo al completo desayunaba en la cocina... excepto Winston, que trasteaba con el DVD, y Wachoman, que se encontraba en la sala de ordenadores.  
- Diablos... ¿no quedan Cheerios?- preguntó Tito  
- Se acabaron anteayer, cariño- respondió Trinidad- Los engulliste en uno de tus ataques de hambre de madrugada.  
- ¡El bacon ya está listo! ¿Para quien era? - preguntó Ryo.  
- ¡Mío, mío, mío...!- dijo Sonja.  
- Ok, marchando... - Le pasó el plato con la comida a la pelirroja- Bien... ¿y este chuletón semicrudo?  
- Ese es para mí- dijo Lupe- Ryo, ¿donde aprendiste a cocinar?  
- Durante mi estancia en el Kobayashi Maru, un pesquero japonés. En una de mis visitas a Japón tuve que costearme el viaje ayudando en la cocina del barco.  
- Vaya- dijo la licántropo- El nombre de ese barco me suena de algo.  
- Si, se hundió cuand...  
No pudo terminar. En ese momento apareció Wachoman terriblemente serio.  
- Venid todos a la sala, ya.  
Se miraron unos a otros, preguntándose que estaría pasando.  
  
- Hace unos minutos recibí esta grabación desde los USA, de parte de una vieja conocida mía. Escuchad.- Wachoman oprimió el botón de la radio. Todos pudieron oír el mensaje claramente.  
"Wachoman? bbbbzzz Soy yo... bbbz... Conspiracy. He detectado esta señal cerca de la Lun ...bzzz... se acerca a la atmósfera. Según mis cálculos caerá cerca de donde... bbbbbz.. is vosotros. Aquí tienes la transmisión...  
"BzzBSSsszz... Bzz... fhtagn fhtagn fhtagn.. Bzzz SQREEEEEEE!!!"  
Wachoman apagó la radio.  
- He llamado a un viejo colega de la FPF que sabe que sigo vivo. Él y su equipo llegarán en 24 horas.  
- ¿Para que jefe?- preguntó Dhaem- ¿Qué era esa transmisión?  
- Amigo mío, ese sonido es emitido por unas criaturas que creía erradicadas, pero parece ser que queda alguna que otra viva... y vienen hacia aquí.  
- ¿Tan malos son esos bichos? - preguntó Shocker  
- Los Tintiranidos son adorables en comparación con ellos... y eso es poco decir.  
Se produjo un "glups" colectivo.  
  
_Nave Argos, en algún lugar en los límites de nuestro sistema solar._  
- La transmisión ya está lista señor, ¿revisamos los rifles?  
- Usted mismo Hicks, usted mismo.  
- Sargento ¿podría decirnos de una vez que vamos a hacer en la Tierra?- preguntó una muchacha que se encontraba a los mandos de la nave.  
- Misión extraoficial, Needa. Un favor a un viejo amigo.  
- Pues no quiero imaginar que clase de favor será, señor- dijo Hicks- Porque nos hemos traído armamento como para cargarnos toda una manada de Tintiranidos.  
- Quizá no sean suficientes armas...- susurró el Sargento.  
- ¿Que ha dicho señor?  
- Nada, nada... Hicks, vaya a ver si los demás están preparados. Yo me quedaré aqui.  
- Si señor.  
Cuando Hicks salió de la sala de la cabina, Needa se volvió hacía el Sargento.  
- Klaatu, a ti te preocupa algo y no quieres decírnoslo.  
- No es nada Needa... solo estoy nervioso. Nada más.  
Pero Needa pudo ver en los ojos del veterano Klaatu Fett algo más que nervios... vio miedo.  
  
_Barnacity, Torres Caffre_  
- ¡Señor! ¡Hemos detectado algo, Señor!  
El oficial fanhunter se volvió hacía el joven que había llegado desde las salas de radar, llevando consigo un montón de papeles. El oficial los cogió.  
- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó.  
- Una transmisión de un objeto no identificado que está a punto de entrar en nuestra atmósfera, Señor. Origen desconocido, calculamos que aterrizará en las afueras de Lugópolis... mañana poco antes del amanecer.  
- Mmm... informaré a su Santidad. Por si acaso id preparando alguna división y avisad a nuestra gente en Lugópolis.  
- ¡Señor, si Señor!  
  
_Lugópolis... Día C (C de Contacto, entiéndase... porque se entiende ¿no? ¿NO?... ¿Qué diría Carl Sagan de todo esto? :P)_  
- Ya es casualidad que vayan a aterrizar justo aquí- dijo Shocker.  
- Cualquiera diría que es una broma macabra ¿verdad?- dijo Wachoman.  
El grupo se encontraba ante un enorme cráter a las afueras de la ciudad que solo llevaba allí un par de semanas... ya deberíais saber el porqué.  
- ¿Cuándo llegarán?- preguntó Dhaem mirando hacia el cielo. Faltaban dos horas para el amanecer.  
- En cualquier momento- respondió Wachoman- Podrían llegar en cualquier momento.  
En ese momento, Lupe sintió como se le erizaban los pelos de todo el cuerpo y tuvo que reprimir un aullido: - Oh, cielos - dijo.  
- ¿Qué pasa Lupe? - preguntó Trinidad.  
- No... no lo se... solo siento que se acerca algo muy malo- dijo la licántropo. Acto seguido levantó la mirada hacia el cielo y gruño: - Grrrrr... ya vienen...  
- ¡Mirad!- gritó Dhaem- ¡Allí!  
Al principio no vieron nada, pero pasados unos instantes pudieron observar un pequeño punto de luz que se movía... y crecía, convirtiéndose en una bola de fuego que...  
- ¡¡¡Viene hacia aquí!!! - gritó Winston - ¡¡¡Todos a salir por piernas!!!  
La cosa calló y... KRA-BOOOOM  
- ¡Santo Eru!- exclamó Dhaem levantándose del suelo tras haber volado unos cuantos metros por la onda expansiva- ¿Esta todo el mundo bien?  
- Servidor sigue entero, soldado- dijo Shocker.  
- Aqui todo bien- dijo Trinidad mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Tito.  
- Yo estoy bien - dijo Sonja  
- Y yo- dijo Lupe  
- He pasado cosas peores- dijo Ryo  
- Sobreviviré- dijo Wachoman  
- Yo creo que voy a vomitar- dijo Winston  
  
Se acercaron cautelosamente al lugar del impacto. Ante ellos se encontraba un extraño objeto... una especie de esfera de metal, al rojo vivo, no muy grande, poco mas de un metro de diámetro.  
- ¿Es eso?- preguntó Sonja desenvainando su espada.  
- Ese es su medio de transporte- respondió Wachoman.  
De repente, la esfera se abrió expulsando un denso vapor, como una niebla, mientras emitia un pitido ensordecedor.  
- ¡Mierda!- gritó Winston.  
En medio de la esfera pudieron ver algo parecido a un liquido verdoso que se removia...  
- ¡Disparadle! ¡Disparadle!- gritó Wachoman.  
Shocker abrió fuego contra la esfera.  
Aquella substancia - que estaba claramente viva- saltó, esquivando las balas y escurriéndose.  
- ¡Joooder! Esperaba que pudiéramos neutralizarlo aquí - dijo Wachoman.  
La criatura, que seguía recordando a un moco verde enorme que se movía, se dio la vuelta con un rápido movimiento y se lanzó sobre el miembro del grupo que tenía más cerca... Sonja. El ser comenzó a envolverla, como si de un simbionte se tratara.  
- ¡Sacádmelo, sacádmelo, sacádmeloooo... mmmmf! -  
- ¡¡ELBEREEETH!!- gritó Dhaem mientras saltaba sobre el ser a la vez que sacaba un pequeño objeto de cristal de un bolsillo. El objeto emitió un cegador destello de luz que provocó que el alienígena soltara a Sonja y se escabullera a toda velocidad, escurriéndose por unas grietas del suelo.  
Dhaem se arrodilló al lado de Sonja, que parecía estar inconsciente... o algo peor.  
- Sonja... responde, por favor...  
- Déjame ver- dijo Wachoman. Tomó el pulso a la joven a la vez que tocaba su frente- Esta viva... no sé cuando recuperará el conocimiento, si es que lo recupera... y si lo recupera no sabemos que secuelas puede haber sufrido. Debemos llevarla a la enfermería.  
- ¡Maldito bicho de mierda!- exclamó Ryo  
- ¿Que fue lo que le hizo a Sonja, Wachoman?- preguntó Dhaem.  
- Intentó absorber su energía vital... Lo curioso es que esos bichos solo atacan a los fans, sean de lo que sean... por lo que nadie, o casi nadie está a salvo.  
- ¿No atacan solo a frikis?  
- No. Basta con que seas un coleccionista enfermizo de sellos para que les parezcas sabroso... por supuesto atacará antes a frikis y similares... por eso en la F.P.F los llamábamos fanófagos.  
- Bueno... solo es uno ¿verdad?- preguntó Tito - Podremos con él ¿verdad?  
- Solo es uno... de momento. Ahora deb...  
Se interrumpió. Se acercaban helicópteros.  
- Diablos, debimos prever que se enterarían ¡Todos al APC! ¡Volvemos a la base por ahora! Buscaremos a ese bastardo estelar cuando dejemos a Sonja en la enfermería...  
Antes de irse, Ryo se acerco a Dhaem y le preguntó: - Tío, ¿qué era esa cosa brillante que sacaste del bolsillo? ¿Un gusiluz?  
- Una reliquia familiar...  
  
_Alguna calle de Lugopolis..._  
Un tipo de unos cuarenta años pasea por la calle abrazando un paquete mientras canturrea una canción.  
- Ahh, por fin, por fin os tengo... mis queridos DVDs de Star Wars. Y eso que me habéis costado un ojo de la cara en el mercadillo animoide.  
No oyó el ruido tras él.  
No vio lo que se le venía encima.  
Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, cuando intentó hacer algo... ya era demasiado tarde.  
De él solo quedaron unos pocos restos en el frío suelo de la calle.  
La criatura que le había devorado comenzó a retorcerse y se dividió en dos.  
  
El fanófago había comido.  
El fanófago se había reproducido.  
Y ya era hora de comer... otra vez.**  
  
**

**  
CONTINUARÁ...**


	7. Aplastabichos

**CAPÍTULO 7  
"APLASTABICHOS"  
**

_**Portada nº 7: **__Vemos una nave espacial con su puerta abierta, emitiendo un fuerte resplandor. En él destacan las figuras de los miembros del grupo Bug Stompers. En la parte inferior puede leerse "¿Otra cacería de bichos?"__**  
**___

_Interludio I, en algún lugar entre Lugópolis y Barnacity._  
- Ha pasado por aquí.  
- ¿Estas seguro?  
- El rastro es claro, mucho.  
- Debió colarse en uno de esos autobuses... ahora que casi la teníamos encontrada tuvo que ponerse en peregrinaje.  
- Sufrió la transformación, lo huelo.  
- ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomara cuando la encontremos?  
- A saber... no todos los días una chica descubre que su pasado no es el que ella cree ¿no?  
  
_En un cráter en las afueras de Lugópolis, un lugar que todos conocemos._  
- Esa cosa cayó aquí.  
- Parece que el alien, fuese lo que fuese señor, ha huido hacía la ciudad.  
Las tropas fanhunter habían llegado hace pocos minutos, en los que se dedicaron a registrar el terreno, solo encontraron una esfera metálica abierta. El Comandante Fanhunter permanecía pensativo mientras el Oficial llegado desde Barnacity se agachaba para examinar la esfera metálica alienígena.  
- Que raro...  
- ¿Qué ocurre señor?  
- Hay huellas aquí Comandante, alguién se nos adelantó.  
- Maldita sea... seguro que han sido quienes yo pienso.  
- ¿Miembros de la Resistencia? - preguntó el Oficial  
- Sí, de lo peorcito.  
- ¿Y podrían tener al alien?  
- No me extrañaría, aunque no podemos asegurarlo. Organizaré las patrullas de Macutes y Fanhunters para que registren toda la ciudad, señor.  
- Bien... ah, por cierto, va a venir un enviado especial de su Santidad. Una especie de inspección.  
- Vaya por Dick... ¿cuando llega?  
De repente sintieron el motor de un helicóptero sobre sus cabezas.  
- Pues... ahí viene.  
- Muy puntual.  
El enorme aparato aterrizó con dificultades debido a las fuertes rachas de viento. De él surgió un hombre vestido con una larga capa marrón y con un extraño y peculiar peinado. Llevaba una espada consigo. El Comandante y el Oficial Fanhunter se cuadraron y saludaron.  
- ¡Bienvenido Señor!  
- Muy bien... ¿qué carallo ha pasado aquí?  
- Pues verá Capitán Alvariño... la cosa está un pelín liada.  
  
_Base de la Fan Force_  
Wachoman y Trinidad se encontraban en la enfermería, atendiendo a Sonja, que se hallaba en estado de coma.  
- ¿Cómo está? - preguntó Trinidad  
- Su situación es estable, pero no sé cuando recuperará la consciencia... si la recupera, ya sabes.  
La hacker se sentó al lado de la cama donde yacía su amiga y la cogió de la mano "Vamos, seguro que puedes superar esto, hemos pasado por cosas igual de malas antes..."  
- ¿Trinidad?- ¿Trinidad, me oyes?  
- Eh... oh, lo siento Wachoman, estaba pensando.  
- Ya... oye, será mejor que la dejemos por el momento, tenemos que hablar con los demás.  
- Dime ¿las personas en coma pueden oír?  
- No está demostrado... pero ¿quién lo sabe?  
  
- Jooo... dime que es ese cacharro de antes que usaste, porfaaa...  
- ¡Cállate ya so pesado! ¡Es una herencia familiar, ya te lo he dicho!  
- Si ya... estoy seguro de que es algo más importante - dijo Ryo.  
- Otaku del demonio... - murmuró Dhaem llevándose las manos a la cabeza - La ciudad seguramente está siendo invadida por una horda de bichos, tenemos a una compañera en coma y él pensando en una cosa sin importancia...  
- ¡Estoy seguro de que tiene más importancia de la que dices!  
- ¿¡Queréis callaros de una vez?! - exclamó Winston - Me estáis dando dolor de cabeza  
- Tu siempre tienes dolor de cabeza, Winston. - dijo Shocker  
- Eso no es... oh, espera. Si.  
La puerta de la sala de estar se abrió, permitiendo el paso de Wachoman y Trinidad.  
- ¿Cómo se encuentra? - preguntó Lupe  
- Sin cambios - dijo Trinidad dejándose caer sobre el sofá - Dios... estoy destrozada.  
- Tranquila preciosa - dijo Tito rodeándola con el brazo - Seguro que todo sale bien...  
- ¿Algo que decirnos jefe? - preguntó Dhaem a Wachoman.  
- Si... bien, ya os he contado que el fanófago seguramente se ha reproducido tras haber absorbido gran parte de la energía vital de Sonja... y puede que está noche ya haya atacado a alguien más... O sea, que podríamos tener más de un bicho suelto en la ciudad...  
- Joooder - dijo Shocker - Como en LV-426...  
- O peor - prosiguió Wachoman- Ahora dentro de unos minutos tendremos que dejar a Sonja en la enfermería y coger el APC hasta el viejo centro comercial Carrefour, allí está previsto que aterricen mis ex-compañeros de la FPF.  
- ¿Quiénes son? No nos has dicho aún nada de ellos...- dijo Dhaem  
- Oh, son Klaatu Feet, el capitán, un antiguo cazarrecompensas mandalorean, como su primo Bob A. Feet... pero Klaatu dejó el negocio familiar y decidió dar algo más de utilidad a sus habilidades. También están Barada, Nikto, Goorman, Hicks y Needa, que da la casualidad de que es mi prima.  
- ¿Tu prima está en la FPF, Wachoman? Parece que ella si ha respetado un poco la autoridad para que no la echen- dijo Tito  
- Eh, lo que ocurrió entre aquel estúpido sargento y yo en la FPF fue una simple rencilla, es agua pasada... además, sigo diciendo que no fue tan grave como para que me echaran - dijo Wachoman.  
- Le cortaste la cabeza... - dijo Shocker.  
- ¡Pero le volvió a crecer!  
  
_Las Cloacas_  
Las criaturas, una docena o más, avanzaban por el subsuelo en busca de nuevas víctimas.  
La policia ya había encontrado a las primeras, muchas de ellas parecían ser fans en su vida privada, fuera de la ley, aunque había alguna persona de relevancia en lo que se refiere a cargos públicos.  
Las tropas fanhunter ya estaban registrando la ciudad como nunca lo habían hecho, encontrando a algún que otro fan oculto en almacenes clandestinos, pero eso es otra historia.  
Pero nadie se atrevía a mirar en las cloacas por miedo a los caimanes mutantes albinos.  
Claro que los caimanes eran ya el menor de sus problemas.  
  
_Cuartel Fanhunter_  
- Ni el menor rastro, ninguna patrulla ha tenido éxito.  
- Atajo de incompetentes.  
- Oiga oficial, le agradecería que no insultara a mis hombres.  
- Vamos caballeros, relájense - dijo Alvariño mientras limpiaba su espada - Encontraremos a ese bicho tarde o temprano.  
- ¿Y si sale de la ciudad?  
- No lo creo, si lo tienen esos insurrectos no...  
- No hay pruebas concluyentes de que lo tengan.  
- ¡Vimos sus huellas Comandante! ¡Yo las encontré!  
- Señor... eso podría significar muchas cosas. Que llegaron y encontraron lo mismo que nosotros... o incluso que el bicho se los merendó - el Comandante Fanhunter - Por Dick... como me alegraría eso la vida.  
  
_Centro Comercial Carrefour... o lo que queda de él._  
- Odio esperar... además, hace frío.- dijo Winston.  
- Fúmate un cigarro y cállate, hijo de Albión... - dijo Dhaem.  
Allí estaban todos, sentados sobre el tejado de un viejo y abandonado centro comercial, mirando hacía el cielo esperando la llegada de los ex-compañeros de Wachoman. Había luna llena. De repente, Lupe soltó un largo aullido.  
- ¿Por que haces eso? - preguntó Trinidad  
- Lo siento, no he podido reprimirlo... siempre que hay luna llena mi parte de lobo está algo más activa.  
- Bueno, mientras no te pongas en plan 'Laurence Talbot' estaremos tranquilos- dijo Dhaem.  
- Chsst ¿No oís algo? - susurró Wachoman  
- No, no oigo nada - respondió Ryo.  
- Yo si - dijo Lupe- Una especie de motor, está muy alto.  
- Son ellos- dijo Wachoman levantándose- Ya han llegado.  
  
Sobre el desierto parking del lugar aterrizó una nave de tamaño medio, gris, de aspecto viejo con una enorme pintada de color rojo en su lado derecho: "Bug Stompers". Mientras la nave aterrizaba, Wachoman y sus compañeros bajaron del tejado del centro comercial hasta llegar al parking.  
- Bien, vamos a recibirlos- dijo Wachoman.  
La puerta de la nave se abrió silenciosamente, surgiendo de ella una nube de algo que parecía vapor. De repente, de la puerta salió corriendo una chica, no muy alta, de piel gris, ojos plateados y cabello azul que se abalanzó sobre Wachoman abrazándolo.  
- ¡Primo Wachieee!  
- Needa... ¡urk!... me estás rompiendo las costillas... ouch  
- Je, a eso lo llamo yo un 'abrazo fuerte' - dijo Winston  
- Tienes que dejar de ver los Teletubbies... te están afectando al cerebro - dijo Ryo.  
El resto de la tripulación bajó de la nave: dos humanos rubios vestidos con trajes de marine colonial, Hicks y Goorman; Nikto, un cyborg del tipo 'soy-un-armario-cuadrado-asi-que-cuidado'; Barada, una alienígena de tres ojos vestida con una larga túnica purpura; y Klaatu Feet, el capitán, alto y equipado con una vieja armadura mandalorean.  
- Hola viejo- dijo Feet - ¿Cómo te ha ido la vida?  
- Bastante bien teniendo en cuenta que he estado muerto - dijo Wachoman - Supongo que estáis al tanto de la situación.  
- Si, pero algo me dice que vais a tener que ponernos al día...  
  
_Base de la Fan Force_  
- Bonito sitio- dijo Goorman.  
- Gracias, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de decoración - replicó Winston.  
- Silencio, tenemos que empezar ya la reunión - dijo Wachoman - Feet, antes deja que te presente a mis compañeros. El que tiene pintas de elfo es Dhaem, la de la gabardina negra es trinidad y el que cuelga del techo es Tito, Ryo es el de la katana, Winston el que se parece a Kurt Russel y Lupe la chica lobo... y también está Sonja, pero digamos que...  
- La hirió uno de esos bichos - dijo Dhaem.  
- ¿Uno de los fanófagos? ¿Y pudo sobrevivir? - preguntó Feet  
- Si - dijo Ryo posando una mano en el hombro de Dhaem- A este le dio por ponerse en plan 'brucewillis', todo muy heroico y tal, y consiguió evitar que el bicho se la cargara...  
- Ya te vale- dijo Dhaem  
- Sigamos con lo nuestro - dijo Wachoman- Por lo que sabemos debe haber ya unos doce o trece bichos por que se han encontrado varios cadaveres de fans en toda la ciudad.  
- Y al alimentarse se reproducen- dijo Needa  
- ¿Como? ¿Sin sexo? Que aburridos...  
- Winston... calla - dijo Wachoman - Bueno, una docena o así y los Fanhunters también los están buscando, incluso ha venido un pez gordo del Papado.  
- Eso puede ser bueno o malo.  
- Dejémoslo en neutro... han registrado toda la ciudad, pero no han hallado ningún rastro.  
- ¿Los bichos pueden haber salido de la ciudad? - preguntó Tito.  
- Lo dudo, no cuando tienen tanto alimento cerca - dijo Goorman.  
- Creo... creo que hay un sitio donde no han registrado - dijo Lupe.  
- ¿Cual? - preguntó Shocker.  
- Las cloacas...  
- ¡¡Claro!! ¿Cómo no habíamos caído? - exclamó Trinidad - Los fanhunters evitan las cloacas siempre por los caimanes mutantes.  
- ¿Caimanes mutantes? - preguntó Hicks  
- Si, producto de la compra indiscriminada de esos animalillos como mascotas hace unos diez años... la gente los tiraba por los desagües y con la mierda radiactiva de las cloacas y la mayonesa transgénica que tiraron las multinacionales, los bichos mutaron que da gusto... se comieron a todos los Macutes degenerados de la ciudad- explicó Dhaem.  
- O sea que tendremos que entrar ahí abajo y no preocuparnos solo de los fanófagos, también de esos caimanes.- dijo Feet  
- Pues ya nos estamos preparando- dijo Shocker levantándose - ¡Es hora de salir a cazar bichos! ¡Esto será una lucha en firme!  
  
_Interludio II, una vez más entre Lugopolis y Barnacity_  
- No se como pudo nuestra niña meterse en el maletero de un autobús como este... ¡es incomodísimo!  
- El de ella estaría medio vacío... este esta lleno.  
- Sigh... ¿recuperaremos el rastro cuando lleguemos a Galicia?  
- Espero que si.  
- ¿Y crees que estará bien? ¿Y si ha tenido que esconderse en los bosques como hicimos nosotros aquella vez? La pobre debe estar asustadísima...  
- Cariño, ahora tendrá unos veinte años, seguro que sabe cuidarse.  
- Eso espero... eh, el autobús se ha parado.  
- ¿Ya hemos llegado?  
  
_Base de la Fan Force, enfermería_  
- Se recuperará- dijo Barada  
- ¿Cómo lo sabe? - preguntó Trinidad  
- Barada sabe de estas cosas - dijo Feet- Es algo así como... como una chamán ¿entiendes? Es difícil de explicar.  
- Se pondrá bien - dijo la alienígena de tres ojos - Pero su mente está en otro lugar, tardará en volver. Deben tener paciencia.  
- Bueno, eso son buenas noticias- dijo Wachoman - Creo que esta vez no deberíamos dejarla sola, algo me dice que la ciudad se va a poner muy peligrosa dentro de poco ¿Quién se queda con ella?  
- Yo me quedare - dijo Lupe - Si no hay problemas, claro...  
- Bien... preferiría tener tus garras cerca en la pelea que está por venir pero por otro lado no creo que haya nadie mejor para proteger a Sonja y a la base si las cosas se complican.- dijo Wachoman - Feet, vayamos a la sala a reunir a los otros, nos vamos ya.  
- Como en los viejos tiempos ¿eh?  
- Ojalá fuera como en los viejos tiempos.  
  
_Las Cloacas_  
- Odio este lugar.  
- Lo sabemos Dhaem.  
- Pero lo odio mucho, en serio.  
- ¡Silencio ahí atrás!  
Wachoman y Feet iban delante del grupo, los demás seguían a sus líderes en línea de a dos. Todos iban armados con rifles de asalto, Ryo parecía particularmente incomodo con el suyo.  
- No estoy acostumbrado a usar estos cacharros- dijo  
- Lo sé, pero tu katana no servirá de nada contra una de esas cosas, soldado - dijo Shocker, que en cambio parecía disfrutar del momento.  
- ¡Eh! ¡Detecto movimiento ahí delante! En una de las galerías laterales - dijo Needa.  
- ¿Serán...?  
- Chssst, acerquémonos poco a poco y en silencio- dijo Feet.  
Paso a paso fueron avanzando hasta la apertura de la galería, atentos a cualquier sonido. Se oían rumores y susurros, y alguno creyó ver sombras moviéndose en la oscuridad. Dieron la vuelta a la galería con las armas preparadas y...  
- ¡¡QUIETO TODO EL MUNDO!!  
- ¡¡QUIEEEETOS!!  
- ¿Pero quien coj...? - dijo Feet  
- ¡Fanhunters! - dijo Wachoman  
- ¡Los insurrectos! - dijo el Comandante Fanhunter - ¡Al fin los tenemos¡ ¡Os vamos a...!  
- ¡Silencio Comandante! - dijo un hombre entre las filas de los fanhunters, que se adelantó hasta estar enfrente de Feet y Wachoman- Soy el Capitán Alvariño ¿Ustedes también buscan a esos bichos asesinos?  
- Eeerrr... si- respondió Feet  
- Bien - dijo Alvariño volviéndose hacía sus hombres - Nos ayudarán.  
- ¿¿Qué?? ¡Señor, ellos son nuestro enemigo!! - exclamó el Comandante - ¡No puede hacer eso!  
- ¡No me diga que carallo puedo hacer o no! - gritó Alvariño desenvainando su espada y poniendo su filo cerca del cuello del Comandante - Yo estoy al mando ¿entendido?  
- Entendido señor...  
- Será de los malos, pero me gusta el estilo de este tío - dijo Winston.  
- ¡Ah! ¡Más movimiento! - gritó Needa.  
- ¿Los fanófagos? - preguntó Trinidad.  
- No estoy segura... hay muchos y se mueven muy rápido...  
- ¡Allí! - exclamó Dhaem señalando hacía un punto de la oscuridad del túnel - ¡Caimanes! ¡Cientos de caimanes!  
- Mierda... estamos en un gran problema - dijo Wachoman.  
  
_Base de la Fan Force, en la enfermería._  
Al lado de la cama donde Sonja permanecía en coma, Lupe se encontraba sentada en una silla comiendo galletitas saladas y leyendo una novela que le había prestado Winston: 'El Ciclo del Hombre Lobo'  
"Aish, hay que ver que mala imagen tenemos los licántropos", pensó mientras leía, "Creo que.."  
Su fino oído capto un ruido arriba.  
"Hay alguién en la librería... arriba... y está... ¿llamando a la puerta secreta de la base?"  
Lupe se levantó dejando sola a Sonja, para averiguar quien era el intruso "Quizá solo es alguién del grupo que necesita ayuda... espero que no hayan tenido problemas. Pero si es alguién con malas intenciones lo tendrá crudo conmigo"  
Se situó delante de la puerta secreta de la base que contactaba con la vieja librería Totem. La persona que había al otro lado volvió a llamar.  
Lupe abrió la puerta.  
Lo que vio no se parecía en nada a lo que había esperado.  
Delante de ella pudo ver a dos licántropos, un macho y una hembra, vestidos como si pertenecieran a alguna tribu o algo así. Se parecían a Lupe pero sus rostros tenían más de lobo y menos de humano que el de ella.  
- ¿Quien...?  
- Hola... - dijo la hembra - Mira, sé que es difícil de creer y que parecerá sacado de un telefilme barato, pero nosotros somos tus verdaderos padres.  
Lupe miró a uno y luego al otro intentando asimilar lo que acababa de oír.  
Acto seguido se desmayó.**  
**

**  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
**


	8. ¡Es la hora de las tortas!

**CAPÍTULO 8  
"¡ES LA HORA DE LAS TORTAS!"**

_**Portada nº 8:**__ Un tejado. Podemos ver la silueta de Lupe a la luz de la luna llena. Se lee en la esquina inferior derecha "Origenes" _

_Prólogo  
Algún lugar de las Islas Canarias_  
- ¿Vas a llamar al chico entonces?  
- Sí.  
- Sabes que es peligroso  
- Lo sé, pero es el único que puede ayudarnos a encontrarlo. Él los siente, está muy ligado a ellos.  
- Espero que tengas razón, pero ¿y si no quiere venir?  
- Tito vendrá si yo se lo pido  
- Espero que tengas razón Stick, en verdad lo espero.

_Lugópolis, Cuartel de la Fan Force_  
- Vamos a ver... vamos a ver si lo he entendido.  
Para Lupe la última hora había sido de todo menos normal. Primero, aparecen dos licántropos que dicen ser sus padres... y la verdad es que la historia que le habían contado era bastante verosímil:  
- Así que te dejamos en el orfanato, camuflada entre otros niños humanos mientras esperábamos a que las turbas de chiflados cazamonstruos de Sitges se calmaran. Dos días después fuimos a buscarte pero ya habías sido adoptada por alguien.  
- Apenas pudimos seguirte el rastro, solo sabíamos que estabas en Barnacity, y así, durante veinte años esperamos en los alrededores de la ciudad a que sufrieras tu metamorfosis.  
- Y justo cuando captamos tu rastro otra vez, viniste hacía aquí, nos costó mucho encontrarte, creíamos que habías ido en bus y no en tren como nos has contado.  
- Vaya... así que soy una licántropo de verdad y no solo una friki con demasiadas horas delante de los DVD de Paul Naschy - dijo Lupe - ¿Pero... por que es permanente la transformación? ¿Por que no me transformo solo con la luna llena?  
- Oh, es que hay dos tipos de licántropos: Nosotros y los del Ciclo, los de la luna llena.  
- ¿Y por que tenéis más rostro de lobo que yo?  
- Ah, es que aún eres joven cariño- dijo su madre- Te falta poco para tu segunda metamorfosis.  
- ¿Segunda? ¿Me va a salir morro? ¿Y cola?

_Y ahora pasemos a la Acción..._  
- ¡Mecagüenlaostiaputa!  
- ¡¡YAAARGH!!  
Las balas silbaban por todos lados mientras la Fan Force, los Bug Stompers y los Fanhunter se batían en retirada ante la ingente horda de caimanes. Los caimanes de las cloacas de Lugópolis eran una especie mutante, un curioso cruce entre Caimanes Albinos, Aliens y la Marabunta... unos bichos muy majos, vamos. ¿Entendéis ahora por que en esta ciudad no hay Macutes Degenerados?  
- ¡¡Corred!!  
- ¡Todos fuera, es una orden! - gritó Alvariño  
- ¡A mi gente solo le mando yo! - dijo Feet  
- ¡Hablaba con los míos imbécil!  
- ¡¿Queréis dejarlo ya, par de garrulos lisérgicos?! ¡Ahí vienen más! - gritó Wachoman  
- ¡Mierda! - exclamaron Feet y Alvariño al unísono  
- ¿No deberíamos buscar un modo de contenerlos? - sugirió Dhaem  
- ¡Bien pensado orejitas! - dijo Feet  
- ¿Orejitas? ¿Me ha llamado orejitas?  
- Podía ser peor, podía haberte llamado orejas picudas - dijo Winston  
En medio de todo el jaleo, y mientras los Caimanes seguían avanzando Feet se dirigió a un miembro de su grupo.  
- ¡Barada! ¿Puede hacer algo?  
- No habrá problema señor Klaatu  
Barada dejó caer su arma y se volvió hacía los caimanes. De repente, el agua de las cloacas se levanto como un muro y cayó sobre las criaturas, arroyándolas y arrastrándolas unos cuantos metros.  
- Eso los entretendrá - dijo Feet  
- ¿Cómo lo ha hecho? - preguntó Tito  
- Barada puede controlar cualquier sustancia liquida con su mente - dijo Nikto  
- Y yo que creía haber visto de todo - dijo Trinidad  
Alguién tosió a sus espaldas.  
- ¡Ejem! Caballeros ¿no deberíamos salir de aquí? - dijo el Comandante FH  
- Por una vez le doy la razón a este tipo - dijo Shocker - estar aquí es peligroso.  
- ¿Y qué hay de los fanófagos? - preguntó Needa  
- Tendremos que usar la maniobra THX - dijo Wachoman  
- ¿La THX? ¿Cómo en LV-426? - preguntó Feet - ¿No será muy arriesgado?  
- Si, pero es lo único que nos queda  
- ¿Qué es eso de THX? ¿Se come? - preguntó Ryo

_Interludio, en Canarias una vez más_  
- Me alegro de verle amigo mío ¿Ha considerado mi oferta?  
- Si, Srta. Lebeu, y creo que aceptaré.  
- El material con el que quiero que trabaje está por aquí, sígame doctor.  
- ¿Las autoridades no pondrán problemas?  
- Tengo en nomina a casi todos los Fanhunters de las islas.  
- Vaya... una aprendiz aventajada de Kingpin ¿y por cierto, que hay de mi pago?  
- Lo tendrá, lo tendrá... tranquilícese.  
- Bien... así podré vengarme ¡Lo dice el Dr. Fantopus!

_Lugópolis, en una vieja fábrica._  
- Montaremos el dispositivo THX aquí... pero necesito que alguién vaya a nuestra base a por piezas.  
- Iré yo - dijo Shocker- ¿Qué necesitas?  
- Unos chips tm202, como los de mi sable... ¡ah! Y altavoces. Trae los de la cadena de música.  
- Y de paso mira como está Sonja - dijo Trinidad  
- ¿Sonja? - preguntó Alvariño, algo sobresaltado  
- ¿Uh? ¿La conoce? - preguntó Shocker  
- Err... no, no... debí oír mal.

_Más tarde, en la base._  
La puerta deslizante se abre.  
- ¡Lupe! ¡Soy Shocker! Wachoman me ha encargado que... que...  
Delante tenía tres licántropos.  
- Cielos, veo triple. Tengo que dejar las birras...  
- ¡Ah Shocker! - dijo Lupe - Mira... será difícil de creer, pero te presento a mis padres.  
- ¿Tus padres?  
- Sí.  
- Cielos... uno se va y cuando vuelve se encuentra todo cambiado... errr, encantado de conocerles señores.  
- Gracias.  
- ¿Dijiste que venías por algo? - preguntó Lupe  
- Si, Wachoman me encargó coger unas cosas, y de paso mirar como está Sonja y...  
CRASH!!!  
- ¿Qué ha sido eso?  
- ¡En la enfermería! ¡Sonja!  
Los dos corrieron hacía la enfermería, alarmados, preocupados por su compañera. Al llegar vieron a Sonja de pie, con su espada en una mano y la botella del suero hecha pedazos en la otra. La había roto y el suero le chorreaba por el brazo.  
- ¿¡D"NDE ESTA EL MALDITO ENGENDRO QUE ME HIZO ESTO?!

_En la fábrica_  
- Bien ¿en qué consiste su invento?- pregunto Alvariño  
- El THX es un dispositivo que emite ondas sonoras idénticas al latido del corazón de 1000 fans. Atraerá a los fanófagos aquí como un faro. Cuándo se acerquen... ¡Boom!  
- Ingenioso  
- Deberíamos inventar algo parecido para cazar fans - dijo el Comandante FH  
- ¡Tendrá jeta el tío! - gritó Winston, saltando hacia el Comandante  
- ¡Tranquilo Winston, que te pierdes! - dijo Tito sujetándolo.  
- Comandante, hágame el favor de no sembrar cizaña ¿quiere? - dijo Alvariño  
- Sí señor...  
De repente la puerta se abrió. Shocker entró llevando encima una bolsa con altavoces.  
- Lupe y yo lo traemos todo... y adivinad quien viene con nosotros.  
- Hola pardillos ¿me habéis echado de menos? - dijo Sonja  
- ¡Sonja! - exclamaron todos  
La Fan Force al completo corrió hacia la joven... abrazos, palmaditas en la espalda, risas...  
- ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
- Bien, bien... algo cansada. Estos dos querían dejarme en la enfermería pero insistí en venir.  
De repente se fijó en alguién más que estaba en el lugar.  
- ¿Uh? ¿Alvariño?  
- Err... hola Sonja.  
- ¿Lo conoces pelirroja? - preguntó Winston  
- Hace años que no veo a este capullo ¿Cómo te va la vida con el papado? - preguntó Sonja.  
- No puedo quejarme.  
- ¡Bien! ¡Bien! - exclamó de pronto Feet - Un emotivo reencuentro ¿podemos seguir ya con el plan?  
- Si, será lo mejor - dijo Wachoman.

_Una hora después._  
- ¡Listo!  
Feet y Wachoman habían montado un aparato de extraño aspecto. Parecía una barbacoa con altavoces adosados y totalmente llena de cables y lucecitas de colores parpadeantes.  
- ¿Y esas luces? - preguntó Winston  
- Para hacer bonito... como en el Coche Fantástico - dijo Feet.  
- Joder.  
Alvariño y el Comandante Fanhunter se acercaron a los demás para observar al THX.  
- ¿Funcionará?  
- Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo - dijo Wachoman, y oprimió el interruptor.  
Al principio no oyeron nada. Luego, poco a poco, una especie de martilleo...  
Bum-bum bum-bum BOOM-BOOM BOOOM-BOOOOM!!!  
- ¡Mejor retirarnos de aquí! ¡Tapaos los oídos! - exclamó Feet - ¡Todo el mundo fuera!  
- ¡Esto parece un jodido martilleador de Dune! - exclamó Trinidad.  
- ¡Callaos y salid de aquí! - dijo Alvariño.  
Todo el grupo, la Fan Force, los hombres de Feet y los Fanhunters de Alvariño, salieron en tromba de la vieja fábrica. Poco a poco los fanófagos comenzaron a salir del subsuelo, Dhaem fue el primero en verlos.  
- ¡Ahí están!  
Las criaturas, ya más de una docena, se dirigieron en tromba al interior de la fábrica.  
- Cuando entren en contacto con el THX...  
- ¿Que?  
- Baoom  
- ¿Baoom?  
BAAOOOOOM  
Todo el viejo edificio voló por los aires en un maremagnum de fuego, humo y escombros.  
- Bonitos fuegos artificiales - dijo Shocker.  
Lentamente, la situación comenzó a calmarse y las llamas remitieron. Donde antes estaba la vieja fábrica solo quedaba un cráter y unos pocos restos de las paredes de hormigón.  
- Parece que ha salido bien, no queda rastro de ellos... - dijo Feet  
- Si, eso pare... ¿uh?  
- ¿Qué? - preguntó Needa - ¿Qué ocurre?  
- ¡Hay restos! ¡Mirad!  
- ¡Oh no! ¡Se están fundiendo! - exclamó Feet, alarmado.  
Unos pocos charcos de una substancia verdosa, último testimonio de los fanófagos, se arrastraban por el suelo, juntándose unos con otros, poco a poco, hasta formar una sola masa enorme... más o menos como el T-1000 en Terminator 2. La masa comenzó a convulsionarse y de ella surgió un fanófago... un horrendo fanófago de aspecto sólido y más de treinta metros de altura.  
- Jooooooder - dijo Shocker.  
- No sé vosotros, pero creo que la hemos cagado de mala manera... - dijo Winston.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	9. Lugópolis Bajo el Terror del Monstruo Fa...

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**"LUGOPOLIS BAJO EL TERROR DEL MONSTRUO (FANOJIRA)"**

_**Portada nº 9:**__ Se ve el rostro de un mech similar a un Evangelion. En sus ojos se ve el reflejo del fanófago gigante, que parece un simbionte de los del trepamuros (con los dientes largos y todo). Se lee en la parte inferior "¡Especial 48 páginas!"  
_  
_Lugópolis, a punto de convertirse en zona de guerra_  
Un helicóptero sobrevuela la ciudad, en él van Wachoman, Klaatu Fett y Alvariño, que habla con el Comandante Fanhunter por radio.  
- ¡No es una broma! ¡El bicho se ha quedado en el sector sur, pero debemos evacuar el resto de la ciudad por si se mueve!  
- _¡Eso es brttz imp... brrts imposible señor! ¡Lugópolis es una ciudad demasiado grande para...!_  
- ¡Hágalo!- dijo Alvariño, y cortó la conexión.  
Apenas una hora antes, el plan de Klaatu Feet y Wachoman para neutralizar a los fanófagos había tenido desastrosas consecuencias. Las criaturas se fundieron en un solo ser de gigantescas proporciones que destruyó más de la mitad de la zona suburbial de la ciudad, para luego derribar dos edificios del sector sur y tumbarse a dormitar.  
- ¿Cual es su plan Alvariño? - preguntó Feet  
- He contactado con Su Santidad y tenemos permiso para solicitar dos cazas del papado de la base militar de la Gomera.  
- ¡Pero están a cientos de kilómetros de aquí! ¡Tardarán Dios sabe cuanto en llegar! - dijo Wachoman  
- Por eso necesitamos un plan de contención para evitar que esa criatura provoque más daños... ahí entran ustedes._  
Cuartel Fanhunter_  
- Creo que es la primera vez que entramos aqui sin provocar el caos- dijo Winston.  
- Ya vale, cállense de una vez - dijo el Comandante.  
Winston, Sonja, Shocker, Ryo y Dhaem se encontraban junto al Comandante FH en el cuartel. Lupe, Trinidad y Tito, junto con los Bug Stompers, habían vuelto a la base de la Fan Force para reunir armas y equipo en caso de que fuesen necesarios y llevarlos a un lugar más seguro (y Lupe a sus padres, no quería que corrieran riesgos). Al Comandante aquella situación de colaboración no le hacía mucha gracia, pero las órdenes eran las órdenes... y había que cumplirlas.  
Dhaem miró su reloj.  
- ¿Cuanto tardarán en llegar?- pregunt  
- Trinidad dijo que llegarían con todo el equipo en menos de una hora. Ya les falta poco - respondió Shocker.  
De repente se oyó un 'beep beep beep'  
- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó el Comandante Fanhunter  
- Creo que es mi móvil- dijo Winston - ¿Si?... ah, Wachie... habla más alto que no se te oye... ¡qué hables más alto! Así, vale... ¿qué? ¿contención? ... ¿¿¿QUE NOS TOCA A NOSOTROS HACER QUÉ???  
  
_Volvemos al helicóptero_  
- Lo que has oido Winston. Ya hemos calculado y los cazas de La Gomera llegarán mañana al amanecer, pero hasta ese momento debemos garantizar que el fanófago no se mueva de su sitio. Y si se mueve debemos contenerlo.  
- Dígales que contarán con la colaboración de tropas del papado- dijo Alvariño- Esto es un problema de todos.  
- Oiga, usted tiene mucho sentido común para ser un servidor de Alejo- dijo Feet, mientras Wachoman seguía liado con el móvil.  
- Ya sabe... me vi muchos capítulos de Dungeons & Dragons de pequeño- dijo Alvariño.  
  
_Cuartel Fanhunter_  
Winston apagó el teléfono móvil, anonadado.  
- Cojonudo... tenemos que encontrar una manera de mantener a ese monstruo a raya por si despierta.  
- ¿Nosotros? - preguntó Shocker- ¿Y cómo? ¿Con un Mazinger Z de baratillo?  
- Bueno... Ejem, ahora que lo mencionas... - dijo Ryo  
- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?  
- Que eso de usar un mech no es tan descabellado... y puede arreglarse.  
En ese momento, Trinidad, Tito, los Bug Stompers, Lupe y sus padres entraron en el centro de mando del cuartel, llevando consigo unas pocas cajas metálicas.  
- ¡Hola, ya estamos aquí! - dijo Tito  
- ¿Alguna noticia de Klaatu y de mi primo? - preguntó Needa  
- Uy si... tenemos noticias- dijo Winston, que acto seguido comenzó a explicar a sus compañeros la situación: - ... y así estamos, intentando pensar como contener a ese bicho cuando despierte. Ryo estaba diciendo algo antes de que llegarais.  
- Bueno... ¿recordáis esos días que salgo de la base y me voy a un sitio que solo yo conozco? - preguntó Ryo  
- Si, que te preguntamos y tu te pones a imitar al tipo ese de Slayers con lo de 'Eso es secreto'- dijo Dhaem  
- Bien... resulta que es porque estoy construyendo una cosa con piezas de desecho... un mech  
- ¿Un mech? ¿Has estado construyendo un mech todos estos meses y no nos has dicho nada?-preguntó Shocker.  
- Tu tampoco nos dijiste nada cuando te encontraste ese jetpack requemado de Rocketeer.  
- Pero no es lo mismo, joder.  
- Bueno, dejad las discusiones - dijo Dhaem- Ryo, ¿ese cacharro funciona?  
- Bueno, no lo he probado, pero le adosé un motor de los que usan estos -señalo al Comandante FH y a sus hombres- en sus armaduras especiales de combate, tecnología de la Sakabao.  
- Entonces creo que ha llegado tu ocasión de probarlo.  
- Bueno, necesito a cuatro personas que vengan conmigo.  
- Iremos yo y Tito- dijo Trinidad  
- ¿Tengo que ir? - preguntó Tito  
- Si.  
- Jo.  
- ¿Quién más?  
- Mmm, creo que yo también iré- dijo Lupe  
- ¡Esa es mi niña!- dijo su padre dándole palmaditas en la espalda  
- ¡Y yo también voy!- gritó Sonja  
- Sonja... uh, aún no estás recuperada del todo, no creo que... - dijo Dhaem, pero no pudo continuar.  
- ¡Iré! ¡Y ya sabéis que podría hacerle al que intentase impedirlo! ¡Recordad lo que le hice a Winston cuando no quiso dejarme ver el DVD de Conan el Bárbaro!  
- Oh dios... no me lo recuerdes - dijo un palidísimo Winston- Aún me duele cuando lo recuerdo.  
- Eeer... bien - dijo Ryo- Creo que ya estamos todos entonces ¿no? Ahora escuchadme atentamente... tendreis que poneros unos trajes... venid conmigo, os llevaré junto al mech.  
- ¿Cómo sabremos que está listo? - pregunto el Comandante FH, desconfiado.  
- Lo sabrán... ustedes tengan la radio a punto.  
  
_Sector Sur de la ciudad_  
Ya ha anochecido.  
El fanófago se movió. Poco a poco comenzó a despertar...  
Con movimientos lentos la criatura comenzó a incoporarse y abrió la boca para emitir un sonoro y brutal...  
Bostezo.  
¿Qué esperabais? ¿Un rugido?  
Gente, esto no es una película de la Toho.  
Bueno, la cuestión es que la criatura había despertado. Era hora de destruir otra vez.  
  
_Cuartel Fanhunter_  
Wachoman, Klaatu Feet y Alvariño llegaron justo en el momento que se detectaba movimiento en la zona donde se encontraba la criatura.  
- ¡Está despertando!  
En la sala de mando todos se encontraban en torno a los monitores estudiando la situación.  
- La cosa es muy grave, señor - dijo uno de los técnicos- La criatura ha despertado de su siesta y ahora se dirige hacía el norte de la ciudad.  
- ¿Hacia aquí? - preguntó Wachoman  
- Si, señor, parece venir en línea recta hacia este lugar.  
- Que raro... ¿lo atraeremos nosotros?- dijo Winston  
- No me extrañaría nada - afirmó Feet  
De repente, se produjo un chisporroteo en una de las radios.  
- ¡Debe de ser Ryo y los demás!- exclamó Shocker  
- _Bzzzz... nte! ¿Me oís?_  
- Alto y claro Ryo ¿cómo os va en ese cacharro tuyo?- preguntó Dhaem, cogiendo el micrófono de la radio.  
- _Bien, como una rosa... oye, aun no se como llamarlo... ¿Eva, Mazinger o Megachupiguaydelaoxtiazord? Me gusta el último._  
- ¡Ahora no es momento para frikismos! ¡Os tenemos en el radar... dentro de poco podréis ver a la criatura!  
  
_Cabina del Megachupiguaydelaoxtiazord_  
_- ...er a la criatura!_  
- ¿Donde? - preguntó Ryo- Aun no tenemos contacto visual.  
- Ryo... ejem... ¿puedo interrumpirte un momento? - preguntó Tito  
- ¿Qué ocurre?  
- ¿¡Por qué maldita razón tenemos que llevar estos trajes?!- exclamó Tito, señalando la ropa que llevaba en ese momento, un colorido traje rojo y blanco.  
- No te quejes - dijo Lupe - El mío es rosa y además me da picores...  
- Ooh... dejad de quejaros, me costo horrores conseguir las moléculas inestables para coserlos, son muy monos.  
- Que Stan Lee me de paciencia  
- _ad... bzzz... ¿estáis ahí? Ya podemos veros por los monitores... Ryo ¿Porque el mech parece hecho con latas de conserva? _- preguntó Dhaem.  
- Errr... es que está hecho con latas de conserva - dijo Ryo  
- Sigh... vamos a morir - dijo Tito.  
- ¡Callaos! - exclamó Trinidad - ¡Es el fanófago!  
  
_Sector Sur_  
El fanófago vio a su rival... una especie de hombre máquina gigantesco.  
¿Y porque parecía hecho de latas de conserva?  
En su poca racionalidad al fanófago solo le quedo algo claro al ver al mech.  
No le gustaba.  
Y el fanófago destruía lo que no le gustaba.  
  
_Cabina del Megachupiguaydelaoxtiazord_  
- ¡Ahí viene! - dijo Ryo - ¡Tito, Trinidad, mantened los servomotores y el equilibrio! ¡Lupe, Sonja, ocupaos del armamento y defensa! ¡El pilotaje es cosa mía!  
- _¡Suerte colegas!_ - exclamó Dhaem por la radio.  
Sonja cerró los ojos antes de iniciar el combate... y rezó:  
- Crom, nunca te había rezado antes. No sirvo para ello. Nadie, ni siquiera tú recordarás si fuimos gente buena o mala... por qué luchamos o por qué morimos... Pero el valor te agrada, Crom. Eso es lo que importa, que hoy unos pocos chiflados nos enfrentamos a un bicharraco enorme y baboso... Así que... concédeme una petición... concédeme... la venganza por lo que me hizo ese bicho... Y si no me escuchas... ¡¡¡VEEETE AL INFIERNO...!!!  
- ¡Bien dicho pelirroja! - exclamó Ryo - ¡Vamos allá!  
- ¿Al infierno? - preguntó Tito  
- No, a pelear con el bicho.  
- La verdad, no creo que haya mucha diferencia.  
  
_Sector Sur_  
El mech avanzó, primero lentamente, pero luego comenzó a acelerar su paso, hasta correr hacia el fanófago, a toda velocidad.  
La criatura hizo lo mismo.  
- ¡Preparaos para el choque!  
El impacto fue brutal para ambos, provocando su caída. El fanófago cayó sobre un bloque de edificios (que ya había sido evacuado, of course) y el mech sobre otro.  
- Creo que nos va a costar algo levantarnos - dijo Trinidad  
- ¡Mas potencia! ¡Sacaré la espada!  
Una de las piernas del mech se abrió cuando se levantó, dejando salir un gigantesco sable.  
- Vamos a cortarle a trocitos.  
Ryo y los demás saltaron sobre el fanófago, atacando con el sable a la vez que los cañones del mech disparaban a la criatura, que se retorcía de dolor, pero que aún así paró el golpe.  
- ¡Maldita sea!  
El mech retrocedió un paso, el fanófago otro.  
- ¡Ahora estamos frente a frente! ¡Se va a enterar!  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
- Mirad y llorad... - Ryo pulsó un botón rojo - ¡¡PUÑOS FUERA!!  
No ocurrió nada.  
Absolutamente nada.  
- ¡Mierda! ¡Se ha colgado! ¡Esto me pasa por utilizar el Windows para el control informático de este cacharro!  
- Ahora si que creo que lloraré - dijo Tito  
- ¡Tios! Mejor será moverse... ¡Esa cosa viene hacia nosotros a toda velocidad! - exclamó Lupe.  
- ¿Qué... que viene a...?  
THUUUMP!!  
El fanófago propició un brutal golpe al mech haciendo girar su cabeza 360 grados.  
- ¡¡¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!  
Luego lo agarró y levantó al armatroste metálico sobre su cabeza. En su rostro alienígena se veía la satisfacción cuando arrojó al mech a varios metros de distancia... provocando incontable destrucción.  
  
_Cuartel Fanhunter_  
- ¡Mierda! ¡Están en problemas! - exclamó Dhaem  
- Los ha mandado al otro extremo del Sector - dijo el Comandante FH  
Wachoman cogió la radio  
- ¡Ryo! ¡Tito!- exclam  
No hubo respuesta.  
- ¡Lupe! ¡Trinidad! ¡Sonja! ¡¡Alguién!!  
- _bzztt... eh? ¿Quien?_  
- ¡Es Sonja! - dijo mirando a los demás, luego se volvió hacia la radio - ¡Sonja! ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo están los demás?  
- _Estoy bien y los demás inconscientes, pero bien..._  
- ¡Tenéis que salir, tienes que sacarlos de ahí! - miró al monitor del radar - ¡Esa cosa va hacia vosotros! ¡Creo que quiere remataros!- ¿Sonja?  
- _Que venga_  
- ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡No puedes controlar el mech tu sola!  
- _¿Nos apostamos algo jefe? Corto y cierro._La transmisión se cortó y solo quedó la estática.  
- Eru bendito... entre el coma y el golpe de ahora ha perdido los tornillos... - dijo Dhaem  
- No lo creo - dijo Alvariño - Seguro que le gana a esa criatura, la conozco bien y no es de las que se rinden fácilmente.  
  
_Sector Sur_  
Sonja desvió todas las funciones del mech a su panel de control.  
A su alrededor, sus compañeros permanecían inconscientes.  
Había llegado la hora de vengarse.  
- Debo concentrarme... debo centrar toda mi mente en este combate y... ¡aargh!  
Un pinchazo en la cabeza... como una jaqueca.  
- Ouch... ¿qué demonios habrá sido eso?  
Entonces vio como el fanófago se acercaba al mech, que aún seguía tumbado.  
"Nos haremos los muertos... y cuando se acerque lo suficiente ¡un sablazo de arriba a abajo!"  
El fanófago se acercó.  
Un paso.  
Dos.  
Y de repente, el mech se levantó y saltó hacia la criatura.  
- ¡¡Ven aquí hijo de una ramera de Shadizar!! - exclamó Sonja  
Clavó la espada en el centro del pecho del fanófago, hiriendolo profundamente y haciéndole gritar de dolor, pero la criatura apartó al mech de un manotazo para acto seguido atacar... pero Sonja hizo que el gigantesco droide se defendiera atacando con una serie de golpes rápidos.  
- Cómo diría Ryo... ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!  
El fanófago retrocedió poco a poco, cubriéndose como podía del continuo ataque de Sonja. De un último golpe, Sonja mandó a la criatura a metros de distancia, aplastando uno o dos edificios.  
Pero el fanófago volvió a levantarse. Aunque aún tenía el sable clavado, no parecía dolerle.  
- ¡Mierda! ¿Por que no te mueres?  
El fanófago sonrió mientras se sacaba el sable, disponiéndose a usarlo en su provecho.  
Entonces los dos oyeron un ruido.  
  
_Cuartel Fanhunter_  
- ¡Son los cazas de la Gomera! - gritó Alvariño  
El brazo derecho de Alejo I cogió la radio: - Aquí Capitán Alvariño, ¿me reciben?  
- _Roger, señor. Nos adelantamos un poco. _  
- Tienen a su objetivo en el punto de mira.  
- _Si señor. Grande, verde y baboso. Vamos a por él señor.  
_  
_Sector Sur_  
Los cazas iniciaron su ataque.  
_- ¡Fuego el 1!  
- ¡Fuego el 2!  
- ¡Fuego el 3!_  
Tres misiles por caza... cinco cazas. Quince misiles de gran potencia que impactaron en la criatura, provocando un maremagnum de fuego. El fanófago estalló en llamas, rugiendo de forma ensordecedora.  
Ahora si parecía salido de una película de la Toho.  
- ¡No! - gritó Sonja - ¡Es mío!  
El mech se levantó y saltó hacía el fuego, arrebatándole el sable al fanófago... y con un rápido movimiento partió a la criatura en dos partes... que se deshicieron poco a poco.  
El fanófago había muerto.  
- Yip yip kiay, capullo.  
  
_Cuartel Fanhunter_  
- ¡¡HEMOS GANADO!! - exclamaron la Fan Force y los Bug Stompers a un tiempo.  
- Enhorabuena caballeros - dijo Alvariño por radio - Pueden volver a su base. Muchas gracias y buen trabajo.  
_- De nada señor, ha sido un placer._  
En medio de toda la alegría resultante de la victoria, el Comandante FH fruncía el ceño. Le gustaba que la criatura hubiera sido derrotada, sí. Pero no que los insurrectos se llevaran gran parte del mérito.  
  
_Cabina del Megachupiguaydelaoxtiazord_  
Ryo fue el primero en despertar.  
- ¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado?  
- Hemos ganado otaku... con un poco de ayuda del aire, pero el golpe de gracia ha sido nuestro.  
- Vaya... resulta que al final el ser un chiflado del anime ha servido para algo ¿no?  
- Nunca dijimos que no amigo- dijo Sonja.  
Y sonrió.  
  
_Epílogo... en algún lugar de las Islas Canarias._  
- ¿Le gustan?  
- Son preciosos, ¿Son indestructibles de verdad?  
- Están hechos con una aleación de Adamantium y Vibranium, amigo mío, nada en este planeta podría cortarlos.  
- Mis nuevos brazos... que gran servicio le haréis al Dr. Fantopus.

**CONTINUARA...**


	10. The Canarix Connection

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**  
"THE CANARIX CONNECTION"**

_**Portada nº 10**__: En el centro vemos a Noe Izumi, sonriendo y guiñando un ojo al lector. A su alrededor en el sentido de las agujas del reloj podemos ver: a Tito (con su nueva mascara a lo Spider-Man), Dhaem (empuñando la zweihander y con cara de pocos amigos), Ryo (soplándose en un dedo que se ha cortado con la katana), Lupe (muuuuy cabreada, gruñendo), Trinidad (cargando una beretta), Sonja (desenvainando su espada), Winston (fumando y pasando de todo), Shocker (con una sonrisa de esas que dan miedo sosteniendo un lanzagranadas) y a Wachoman (sosteniendo su sable láser con rostro de concentración). En la parte inferior puede leerse "¡Fan Force Canarix Tour!"_  
  
_Lugópolis, de noche._  
Han pasado dos semanas desde la destrucción del fanófago. Ciertas partes de la ciudad siguen en reconstrucción. Por lo demás, todo ha vuelto poco a poco a la normalidad. Y eso implica que nuestros amigos vuelven a estar perseguidos por el papado. En su base secreta subterránea, los miembros de la Fan Force duermen plácidamente.  
Todos... menos uno.  
El día anterior, Tito había recibido un e-mail del que no habló con nadie. A decir verdad, no habló con nadie en todo el día, ni siquiera con Trinidad. Se diría que acababa de encontrarse con un fantasma. Y esa noche no pudo dormir, por lo que salió a dar un paseo en red.  
En el e-mail alguien solicitaba la ayuda de Tito. Alguien a quién Tito creía muerto hace años.  
Lo de encontrarse con un fantasma tenía más sentido del que parecía.  
  
_Cuartel Fanhunter._  
El Comandante observaba el paisaje urbano al amanecer. Se había pasado toda la noche en su despacho. Miraba a la ciudad y sabía que ellos estaban allí, ocultos como ratas.  
Los odiaba. Mucho.  
Hace unas semanas tuvo una oportunidad única de acabar con ellos, pero todo aquel lío con el bicharraco gigante lo había echado a perder. El Capitán Alvariño los dejó ir por un asunto de honor o algo así.  
Ja, honor. Para el Comandante, el honor había muerto hace años.  
De repente, sonó el teléfono. El Comandante lo cogió.  
- ¿Si?- Ah, es usted. Le diré donde podemos encontrarnos.  
  
_Base de la Fan Force_  
- ¿Ha estado toda la noche fuera?  
- Eso parece- dijo Trinidad- Me dijo que iba a dar un paseo, que no tardaría mucho, pero me dormí y al despertarme esta mañana aún no estaba.  
- Me pregunto donde se habrá metido - dijo Wachoman - No es propio de él desaparecer así... no al menos cuando no hay alguna convención de fans o algo similar.  
- ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el e-mail que recibió ayer? - preguntó Trinidad- Estuvo todo el día como un alma en pena.  
- Podría ser.  
  
Tito volvió al mediodía, entrando en la base por la puerta de costumbre.  
- Hola.  
- Eh, mirad quién ha vuelto - dijo Winston, sin despegar la mirada de la TV.  
- ¡Cariño! ¿Dónde te habías metido?- Trinidad cruzó la sala a toda velocidad y lo abrazó- Me tenías preocupada.  
- Yo... lo siento. He estado toda la noche, por ahí, pensando. Tengo que irme de viaje.  
- ¿Irte de viaje?- preguntó Trinidad- ¿A donde?  
- Será mejor que os lo explique poco a poco.  
  
Todo el grupo se reunió en la sala. Wachoman se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta, a su lado estaba Shocker, limpiando una de sus armas. Lupe y sus padres -que por cierto, se llaman K'aar y Zeena- se habían acomodado sobre el suelo, al pie del sofá, en el que estaba Winston recostado ocupándolo todo. Por ese motivo, Dhaem, Trinidad, Ryo y Sonja habían tenido que sentarse en sillas. Tito se encontraba de pie, delante del televisor.  
- Bien, todo esto tiene que ver con el mail que recibí ayer...  
- ¡Lo sabia! - exclamó Ryo- ¡No me lo digas! Es una revelación sobre alguna etapa oscura de tu pasado ¿a qué sí?  
- No, se trata de...  
- ¡Espera, espera, espera! ¡Entonces debe ser un mensaje de alguien a quien creías muerto/desaparecido desde hace años! ¿He acertado, he acertado?  
- Ahora te acercas un poco más...-dijo Tito- Es un mensaje de un viejo conocido solicitando ayuda... y me temo que he de ir.  
- ¿Y donde se encuentra ese tipo si puede saberse? - preguntó Winston  
- En las Islas Canarias.  
- ¿Y cual es el problema? - dijo Sonja - Vamos contigo y listo.  
- Es que es algo personal... ya sabéis, de esas cosas del pasado de uno que es mejor no saber... - dijo Tito  
- Mira chaval - dijo Shocker- Primero, eres colega nuestro y vamos contigo. Segundo, tu pasado oscuro nos importa un carajo ¿y sabes por que? Por que no eres un personaje de cómic y por eso es imposible que nos interese.  
Tito sonrió: - Shocker, tú si que sabes animar a la gente.  
  
_Ya en camino..._  
- Fecha estelar: X99841. Estos son los viajes de la nave Enterprise, en misión de exploración de otros mundos... ir a donde nadie ha ido antes.  
- Ya te vale Winston... esto solo es un avión de transporte avícola alquilado.  
Con ayuda de unos pocos contactos el grupo había podido hacerse con un transporte barato y relativamente rápido para su viaje a las islas Canarias... calcularon que por lo menos en dos días habrían llegado.  
¿No parece mucho verdad?  
Pensadlo bien: Dos días seguidos encerrados en un avión pequeño, sin asientos, con olor a gallináceos y excrementos, apretujados... Normal que aquellos miembros del grupo que en situaciones normales no andan muy cuerdos comenzaran a soltar barbaridades.  
En ese momento, Wachoman, que hacía las veces de piloto, salió de la cabina:  
- A ver... ¿quién de aquí se ha visto "Indiana Jones y el Templo Maldito"?  
- Creo que todos ¿por?  
- ¿Recordáis lo del avión a punto de estrellarse y sin paracaídas?... pues os vais a reír.  
  
_Gran Canarix_  
La puerta del avión se abrió tras un aterrizaje forzoso (quizás llamarlo 'aterrizaje' sea demasiado benevolente, "batacazo" es más acorde con la realidad) y Tito asomó por ella.  
- Ah, el aire puro de las Canarias... que suerte estar aún entero para poder respirarlo.  
- Si - dijo Dhaem- Y todo porque a alguien se le olvidó revisar el combustible... y no señalo a quien.  
En el interior del avión, Winston silbaba distraídamente.  
- ¿Y donde estamos ahora? - preguntó Ryo, intentando ponerse cabeza arriba.  
- Pues... - dijo Tito- Diría que estamos en...  
- ¡¡EN MEDIO DE NUESTRA COMISARIA!! ¡¡ARRIBA LAS MANOS!!  
  
_Mas tarde, en una celda..._  
- Un maravilloso aterrizaje Wachoman - dijo Sonja  
- Ya os vale ¿no? No podía mantener el morro alto más tiempo.  
- ¿Y ahora que será de nosotros? - preguntó K'aar, el padre de Lupe.  
- Averiguarán quienes somos, supongo - dijo Shocker- Y nos trasladarán al centro Fanhunter más cercano donde decidirán que hacer. Con suerte nos encerrarán en un centro de rehabilitación, siempre es fácil salir de ellos.  
- Aunque usted y su esposa...-dijo Dhaem- Bueno, no tienen antecedentes. Quizá les dejen salir.  
- O conociendo a esos desgraciados lo mismo quieren meterlos en un zoológico - dijo una voz femenina.  
Todos se volvieron. La voz había salido de la celda de enfrente, donde se encontraba una chica que debía rondar los 19 años, vestida con una ropa de lo más extraña, con un pañuelo verde cubriendo el cabello de color negro y en su brazo llevaba un peluche de un...  
- ¡Un hobbit! - gritó Dhaem - ¡Tiene un peluche de un hobbit! ¡Creía que ya no quedaban de esos!  
- Hum... señorita ¿quién es usted? - preguntó Wachoman, apartando a su compañero.  
- Izumi, Noe Izumi - dijo, saludando con la mano y sonriendo - ¿Vosotros no sois de por aquí verdad?  
- Se la ve muy tranquila para estar en una celda...  
- Nao, no es la primera vez. Estaba en una misión de reconocimiento de mi grupo cuando me pillaron los de la policia. Al menos es mejor que te pillen los chicos de azul en vez de los fanhunters, esos si que son peores que los orcos... ¡brrrarum! Estaba planeando la fuga justo cuando llegasteis vosotros.  
- Si, hablando de fugas... - dijo Tito- Nos conviene salir de aquí Wachoman, tengo que encontrarme con Stick... ya sabes, el motivo del viaje.  
- Dejad eso de nuestra cuenta- dijeron K'aar y Zeena acercándose a los barrotes.  
- Lupe - dijo Sonja- ¿qué van a hacer tus padres?  
- Pues...  
KLA-KLANG!!  
- ... arrancar los barrotes con sus propias manos. Es lo bueno de ser siete veces más fuerte que cualquier persona - dijo la licántropo.  
- Venga, vamos - dijo K'aar - ¿Usted quiere salir también?  
- Hombre, me haría un favor - dijo Noe - ¿Sabe? Usted me recuerda a un tipo que yo y mi gente conocimos en un viaje a Gales...  
- Ah, el primo Laurence.  
  
_En el patio de la comisaría..._  
- Bueno, seremos discretos y procuraremos salir de aquí sin armar jaleo ¿Entendido? - dijo Wachoman  
- Yessir - dijo Winston - Pero creo que esos no opinan lo mismo...  
- ¿Esos? ¿Qué quieres decir con...? Uuups...  
Estaban totalmente rodeados de agentes... y fanhunters, muchos fanhunters.  
- ¡Arriba las manos! - gritó el comisario- conque intentando escapar ¿eh? Estos caballeros del papado se alegran mucho de haber llegado a tiempo para trasladarles a un lugar donde sabrán tratar a su calaña.  
- Chicos...- dijo Dhaem  
- ¿Si orejudo? - preguntó Winston  
- Nos superan en número.  
- Tu dices muchas obviedades para parecer un medioelfo - dijo Noe  
- Errr... eso me viene del otro lado de la familia... Ahora os agradecería que pronunciarais lo que empieza por 'C'  
- ¿Lo qué empieza por 'C'? - preguntó Noe  
- ¿¡Qué están farfullando?! - aulló el comisario - ¡Si se plantean oponer resistencia les aseguro que...!  
- Repito... ¿qué es lo que empieza por 'C'?  
- ¡¡CTHULHU!! - gritó toda la Fan Force.  
Convulsiones. La piel tomó un tono verde, el volumen de los músculos se duplico y la ropa se hizo pedazos (menos los pantalones, panda de malpensados), el cabello desapareció, como absorbido por los poros de la piel, y la boca fue ocultada por tentáculos. La criatura arqueó su espalda y se irguió, rugiendo.  
- ¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOARGH!  
- Bien, bien... - dijo Shocker sonriendo al observar las caras de los fanhunters- Espero que les guste el calamar a la plancha.  
Lo que viene a continuación... bueno, nos saltaremos los detalles.  
Solo os diré que cualquiera que se cruzó en el camino del primigenio acabó peor que un potito nestle.  
¿Os hacéis a la idea, no?  
Pues eso...  
  
_Mas tarde, caminando por las calles de la ciudad..._  
- Juer, ¿y cuanto tiempo se quedará así? - preguntó Noe Izumi  
- Depende, no hay un plazo fijo - dijo Wachoman  
- Pgwuih fhtagn!  
- Menudo bicho ¡parece el kraken de Moria!  
- Iä iä!  
- Vaya, parece que le gusta el nombre- dijo Sonja  
- ¿Uh? ¿Qué nombre? ¿Kraken?  
- Fhtagn!!  
- ¿Es así como quieres que te llamemos cefalópodo? - dijo Ryo, dándoles palmaditas en la espalda a la mole calamaresca - Pues perfecto, así no nos liaremos tanto.  
- Bleurgh.  
- Bueno, es aquí- dijo Tito.  
- ¿Aquí? Solo hay una tapa de alcantarilla...  
- ¿A quién vais a ver? Lo dijisteis antes pero no pude oír bien - dijo Noe  
- A mi antiguo maestro... Stick- respondió Tito.  
- ¿Stick? ¿El ermitaño? No creo que lo encuentres ahí ahora...  
- ¿Uh? ¿Y donde está ahora si puede saberse?  
- Yo os guiaré- dijo Noe- ¡Seguidme! ¡Conozco el camino!  
- Esa frase la he oído yo antes- dijo Ryo - ¿Será un deja vu?  
- Estarán cambiando algo en Matrix - dijo Trinidad.  
  
Esto es Moebius. Centro de reunión de los frikis de las Islas Canarias. O al menos lo era, ahora toda la actividad se desarrolla bajo tierra. Y allí, bajo tierra en una aislada habitación, un viejo ciego con un palo de billar, medita esperando la llegada de aquel al que ha llamado...  
Llamada que pronto recibirá respuesta...  
- ¿Maestro?  
- Hola Tito. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.  
- ¿Para que me habéis llamado maestro? ¿Has vuelto a perder los catálogos de Victoria's Secret - que por cierto no se para que los quiere siendo ciego-? Porque no pienso volver a ser yo quien te los busque esta...  
THUNK!  
- ¡Ouch! ¿Porque me has dado con el palo?  
- Por descarado. Y para que lo sepas, los catálogos están en un lugar seguro. No, te he llamado por otra cosa, viejo alumno.  
- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?  
- Ha vuelto, Marie Lebeu ha vuelto.  
- ¿La traficante de armas y cartas de Magic de baja calidad? ¡Creía que la habías derrotado hace años!  
- Pues parece ser que fallé... y ha vuelto aliada con nuestros peores enemigos: El Dedo.  
- ¡Los ninjas de El Dedo! Malas noticias...  
- Y eso no es todo... con ellos está otro hombre. No lo había visto antes (es un decir), pero huele a mal rollo desde lejos. Tiene cuatro brazos de metal.  
- ¿¿Fantopus??  
- ¿Le conoces?  
- Eso me temo...  
  
- ¿¿Fantopus?? - exclamó toda la Fan Force a coro.  
- Bleurgh?  
- ¿Quién es Fantopus? - preguntaron Noe y los padres de Lupe  
- Un mal bicho - dijo Tito- Nos dio problemillas hace unos meses en Lugópolis. Pero le cortamos los brazos de metal, creíamos que estaba fuera de juego...  
- Pues es obvio que nos equivocamos - dijo Wachoman- Dime Tito, ¿qué más te contó tu maestro?  
- Lebeu y Fantopus se han hecho con copias de originales del Born Again, de Miller y Mazzucchelli. Pretenden reimprimir los comic-books añadiendo a las páginas muestras del retrovirus creado por Fantopus.  
- ¡Matarán a cualquier fan que lo lea!- exclamó Shocker.  
- Y esos dos malparidos se sacarán una pasta de paso - dijo Wachoman - Es despreciable.  
- No solo eso... podemos impedírselo, pero será difícil. Cuentan con el apoyo de un clan de asesinos conocido como El Dedo - dijo Tito  
- ¿¿EL DEDO?? - exclamó Ryo de pronto - ¿¿ESOS MALNACIDOS HAN VENIDO HASTA AQUI??  
- ¿Uh? ¿Los conoces otaku? - preguntó Lupe  
- ¡Vaya si los conozco! - exclamó Ryo - ¡Esos hijos de perra le cortaron los pulgares a Katsura y a Kishiro!  
- ¿Cuál es el plan? - preguntó Sonja, mientras limpiaba su espada.  
- Lebeu tiene una fortaleza al norte de la isla. El plan es entrar y recuperar los originales del Born Again y destruir todas las reimpresiones envenenadas.  
- Plgwuih?  
- Si, entraremos ahí en parejas, como cuando lo de la Torre de Hércules.  
- Bueno Tito - dijo Wachoman sonriendo- Supongo que en esta ocasión te cederé el mando.  
- ¿Y yo que? - preguntó Noe - Yo también quiero ir...  
- No se si es buena idea- dijo Wachoman- Quiero decir que hace poco que te conocemos, y te agradecemos la ayuda, pero esto es cosa nuestra... además, seguro que tus compañeros están preocupados.  
- Naah, no sería la primera vez que estoy desaparecida una temporada, ellos ya me conocen.  
- Va hombre, déjale que venga- dijo Shocker.  
- Toda ayuda será poca - dijo Tito  
- ¡Y nosotros también vamos!- dijeron los padres de Lupe.  
- Hum... papá, mamá... no quisiera que os exponieriais al peligro - dijo la licántropo.  
- ¡Tonterías! No vamos a dejar que nuestra niña entre sola en la boca del lobo - dijo K'aar.  
- Ahí te has lucido querido - dijo Zeena.  
  
_Fortaleza de Marie Lebeu_  
Una habitación oscura.  
La Fan Force aparece en escena.  
Cuatro brazos metálicos los atacan con una velocidad pasmosa, pillándolos por sorpresa.  
Los destroza, literalmente.  
Las luces se encienden y vemos Fantopus rodeado por los cadaveres de sus enemigos: replicas robóticas de la Fan Force.  
- Que ganas... - dijo Fantopus- Que ganas de que sean los de carne y hueso... ¡Para cortar su carne y quebrar sus huesos!  
El mad doctor, supervillano, y antiguo asociado del Reverso Oscuro de la Pichurrina salió de la sala de entrenamiento. Al otro lado lo esperaban dos ninjas vestidos con trajes rojos.  
- Señor...  
- La señorita Lebeu y Jonin le esperan, señor.  
  
- Todo va según lo previsto amigo mío - dijo Marie Lebeu- ¿Cuando volverá a Japón?  
- Mi vuelo sale mañana por la mañana - dijo el Jonin. Era un hombre alto vestido también de rojo. Una mascara negra cubría su rostro.  
- ¿Puedo preguntarle porque oculta su rostro? Es decir, su identidad no es un secreto pero usted no deja ver su cara...  
- Es un pago por un acto de vergüenza cometido en el pasado y que intento expiar.  
- Ah... el caso Toriyama.  
- Sabe usted mucho señorita Lebeu.  
- Más de lo que cree Jonin, tengo mis recursos y me gusta informarme sobre mis socios, además... ¡ah! ¿Qué tal se encuentra doctor?  
Fantopus acababa de entrar en la sala de reunión.  
- ¿Quería verme?  
- Si doctor. Mis contactos en el cuerpo de fanhunters y la policia me han informado de que hace unas horas unos reclusos se fugaron de la comisaria de este distrito. Observe la grabación, creo que son viejos conocido suyos...  
Fantopus miró atentamente la pantalla que señalaba Lebeu y entonces los vio.  
- ¡¡ELLOS!!  
  
_En el exterior de la fortaleza..._  
- Nos dividiremos del siguiente modo - dijo Tito- Trinidad y yo iremos juntos. Ryo y Lupe; Wachoman y Kraken; Shocker y Winston; Sonja y Noe Izumi; y los padres de Lupe... Entraremos por aquí, aquí y aquí... cada uno tiene indicado su punto en sus respectivos planos. El principal objetivo esta en el centro, en cuanto alguno de nosotros lo consiga avisará a los demás por radio y saldremos todos por piernas. Si podemos evitar enfrentamientos mejor. ¿Alguna pregunta?  
- Si... ¿Si las cosas se ponen chungas podremos usar la táctica Peckimpah?- preguntó Shocker  
- Solo en casos extremos... en fin gente, buena suerte. _Make Mine Marvel!_  
-_ ¡No hay Cuchara!  
- Banzai!  
- ¡Groarg!  
- ¡Que la Pichurrina nos acompañe!  
- Fhtagn!  
- ¡A mi los marines!  
- Carpenter Forever!  
- ¡Por Crom!  
- ¡Por la Comarca!  
- ¡Licántropos unidos, jamás serán vencidos!_  
- Papá... Mamá...  
- Algo teníamos que decir...

**CONTINUARÁ..**.


End file.
